


细く甘く歌う

by Re_rec



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Suzaku, Extremely Underage, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Sumeragi Kaguya
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_rec/pseuds/Re_rec
Summary: 实际感情线路配对是反逆黑白，鲁路修/朱雀（无逆）。故事基于年幼的十一皇子与七皇女被发配到日本暂时避过皇城动乱，但神圣不列颠尼亚未于皇历2010年夏对日本开战、V.V.被挫败、玛丽安娜皇妃重伤但未死的if线路展开。皇神乐耶→皇辉夜（♂），时年十七岁的京都六家正统继承人兼“祭司”，首相独子名义上的婚约对象。十一皇子与七皇女在当年晚些时即被接返回国，而在十岁时被验明正身的首相独子沦为六族共有的“壶”，囚禁在京都故居丧失全部人身自由，作为六族繁育后裔的器皿而度过漫长的黑暗岁月。存在大量辉夜（♂）/朱雀&路人/朱雀的事实肉体关系，以及辉夜→鲁路修的单箭头。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自捏造种群及生殖系统设定。  
> 神人族&受体设定，前者分化为犬科和猫科两种不同拟态分支。神人族内部婚配繁育效率极为低下，生殖多依赖于与受体交媾。受体诞下的后裔种群特征与授种的父体一致，新生儿依据种族特征呈犬科或猫科的动物幼崽外观，随年岁成长逐渐回归人形；受体与受体之间进行交媾只会诞下受体，有几率诞下纯体，受体婴儿均为人形。  
> 受体男性拥有类ABO设定下Omega的生殖系统（有专门的生殖腔道通往肠道，分娩时经肛门），受体女性拥有正常的阴道和子宫。纯体同时拥有双性性征，子宫内部有膈膜切分开两套生殖系统的育种空间，两侧可分开受孕亦可同时受孕。  
> 纯体可繁育年龄明显早于神人族与普通受体。  
> 在不列颠尼亚和欧联多数国家，神人族占据绝对稳固的统治地位。日本境内受体占总人口比率较高。  
> 在此篇中，枢木朱雀为纯体。  
> Underage程度最小到10岁，涉及强制育种，幼童&未成年妊娠，近亲同辈&隔代乱伦，请注意避雷。

异乡的皇子在此等候。

祭司驻足在林荫的缝隙间，静如树木边一道沉默的枝杈。蝉鸣掩盖了他的呼吸，树影掩饰了他的身形，叫他得以悄悄藏身在合适观察的角度上。站立在废旧仓库前的皇子跺了跺脚，深吸一口气后又转向身边的女孩，侧身过去拍抚她搭在轮椅扶手上的手背，轻声安慰她也许是因为这几日课程忙碌，毕竟那个人是首相家的孩子，生活节奏肯定不会像被遗弃的皇子皇女一样清闲。要么先回去念完之前还没读到结尾的故事，也许再晚些时、也许待到午后，从他们的生活中缺席了两日的友人就会来了。

既然事前没有约好固定时间，就算不上是失约。没有失约也就不需要担心。皇子这么说，声音放得轻松自然，眉心却蹙着一抹挥之不去的忧虑。祭司依然藏匿在暗处，兀自望着那一对年轻的兄妹，听及此言悄悄叹息了一声。

就在皇子预备推着残疾的皇女回去仓房内的时候，道路上传来踏踏的脚步声。刚刚握住轮椅边沿的皇子登时抬起头，稚嫩面容上的神情也生动明亮了些。来人的步伐有些拖沓，走至他面前才抬手打了个招呼，声音听上去也有些没精打采。为此皇子脸上的笑容又褪去了大半，拉住友人的腕臂而露出忧色。

“没事吗？”他问道，“你的脸色好像很差。”

“似乎是感冒了。”前来找他的孩子答道，“可能是因为修行后没有及时换衣服吧。”

那孩子看上去是一副毫无花假的迷茫模样，看得出他的确对自身的境遇相当不解。诚然，祭司安静地想，你此刻不会记起任何多余的事情。首相的儿子向目盲的皇女躬下腰，也低声向她问了好，并被那女孩捧住脸颊拍了一拍。“你的身体素质那么好，看上去明明就是那种完全不会被这种小病小灾给弄翻的怪兽。”黑发的皇子嘟囔道，在友人直起身后径自伸过手去，学着妹妹的样子捧住他的脸，仔细探摸了一下耳后和前额。“真的感冒了？”

“哪里不舒服吗？”更为年幼的皇女问，“及时吃过药了吗？”

“当然吃过了。”他们的友人答道，表情变得纠结了些，片刻后才低声作了补充，“硬要说的话，肚子好像不太舒服……可能是吃坏了东西吧。”

他的面上又掠过一抹恍惚，一双碧眼很快恢复了清明。他向两位小小的异乡来客展露笑容，以此来安慰他们一切无碍。那一刻他看上去仍是一个普通的孩子，烦恼的内容也一样普通，严苛的训练以及饮食上的问题，还有一些不太严重的小毛病。拥有同龄的友人，能够一道欢笑，也愿意为他们藏起自身的一部分忧虑。而那皇子轻轻眨眼，依然捧着友人的脸颊，某一刻陡然贴近他，撩起两人各自的额发，让他们的前额和鼻尖都轻轻相碰。

这法子通常用于衡量微妙的体温差异，简单而有效，由这个年纪的孩子来做，通常而言也不会叫观者产生多少暧昧旖旎的心思。然而祭司轻轻抽了口气，看向那年轻皇子的目光更复杂了几分。在确认过友人的体温后，皇子便后退了一小步，指尖改拉着了对方的手腕，又轻飘飘地滑过他的掌心、同他的手指互相勾缠住了。“到底怎么搞的。”皇子小声咕哝道，面上忧色未消，仰头思忖片刻后拿定了主意，“既然你这么没精神，今天就不要外出了。正好，你之前带来的游戏和录像带都还在，娜娜莉也可以旁听。”

着轻便短装前来的首相之子轻轻应了一声，绽出一抹更加真挚快活的笑意。过于天真，过于光明，宛如升入空中的朝日，稀薄云雾也无法为其长久地增添阴霾。祭司在暗处攥握着手指，心下满是忧愁惋惜繁复裹杂。他分明没弄出动静，然而黑发的皇子敏锐地扭过头，四下张望了一阵，随后转向友人不太高兴地耸了下肩。

“好像有人在附近。”他说。

“平时监视你的那些人吗？”他的友人问。皇子蹙着眉头，轻轻点头又摇头，面上现出一丝疑惑。

“可能是吧。”他说，“感觉又不太像，真奇怪。”

他转过身，招呼友人和妹妹回去室内，这会儿外头已经开始变热了。褐发的男孩接管了女孩的轮椅，推着她先一步进入了仓房，而那皇子还在原地，静静垂首伫立着，好似还在困惑于什么未解的谜题。

祭司便看着他，异国的陌生皇子，流落至此却还将自己收拾得干净体面，不见分毫陷于困境的颓色，比许多女性都还精致漂亮的面容上凝着早熟的坚毅。你，祭司想，那孩子仅有的同龄玩伴，难能与他交心之人，最初的、也许还是最后的友人，若是——那么，你便是他仅能拥有的梦了。

他又一次喟然长叹，下一秒那黑发男孩蓦然抬首，晶紫双眼瞥向他所藏身的树影间隙。祭司没有言语，那男孩面露犹疑，嘴唇嚅动似想开口说些什么，在他竖起手指示意噤声之后便抿起嘴唇，深深望了他一眼，有一瞬间目光锐利如箭。

在另一迭刺耳蝉鸣响起时，男孩转过身去，消失在仓房大门后，仅留下整装的祭司留在暗处。他闭目苦笑，感慨于这年幼孩童的知觉之灵敏——还是说，那是对于危险的直觉呢。自己一时好奇的窥视又会导致怎样的后果呢，他想。不，这一次任性之举大抵不会带来多少决定性的改变。无论是他，还是那几个孩子，命运都不由自身所掌握，能够决定的无非就是在被掌局者牵引起舞的过程中能露出怎样的表情罢了。

然后他走出暗处，向那破旧仓房深深一躬，以此替代了无法出口的歉意。

 

清醒后的枢木朱雀自然不记得那个夜晚的任何事情。

如同他在此前十年中被隐瞒的体征本身，他不会记得与之相关的任何事。无论是平日里剧烈活动后导致的出汗与贴布松动，还是会在专人看管下将用于封锁的遮障物揭开的每日洗浴，在定期进行的精神暗示下，他本人都不会记得相关细节，甚至会去主动忽略掉与此相关的异样感。他对自身的认知只是普通的受体，幸运地出身在当权者家中，无需服生育役也无需为生存而出卖自身的剩余价值，乍一出生便定下未来婚配，虽说自身没有多少选择权，但大致说来还算是无需向多数人卑躬屈膝的自由人生。

知情者寥寥无几，除去六族的当主与部分德高望重的核心成员，还有负责照料他的下仆和催眠师，便是自那孩子出生之时即被选定为祭司和他未来婚配对象的人选。年将十七的祭司是知晓一切的，自己被选定的理由，那孩子被选定的理由，作为庞大利益集合体的六族的筹划与内幕。已经有两代人中没能出现先天可用的纯体了，具有相应体征的婴孩在初降世时便自然而然被赋予了相应的使命。

然而体征不意味着完备，具体是否可用还得留待一场仪式来确认。仪式在被选定的孩子十岁时举行，于夜晚将他送入祭司的房中，要他原定的丈夫正式为他验身。平日里牢固贴实的腿间区域，通常的男性受体不具备的器官，被藏起的、连他自己都瞒过存在的一部分体征，幼嫩而未经开拓的处女地。祭司将他抱在怀中，在他迷迷瞪瞪间替他褪去衣物，洗浴后的童稚躯体已经揭去了那处遮障，粉嫩的肉瓣便从分张的两腿间自然袒露出来。

每当那孩子有几分清醒的征兆了，留守在一旁的下仆便会默不作声地拿过浸了迷药的手帕，捂住他的口鼻，让他重新陷入半梦半醒的昏沉里。他被放倒在床铺中，骨骼轮廓都还未完全展开的稚嫩身子袒露在月光下，双腿和腰臀间的皮肤都结实而光滑，身下还未生长出半点毛发，怎么看都是无垢的孩童模样。但若他确实身为“纯正”，那青涩外观便不过是表象，内里应当已经成熟到足够接纳“种子”的程度了。

所以祭司用唾液润湿自己的手指，递至半昏迷的孩童身下，送入微微张开的阴唇间，抵在因过于年幼而相当明显的黏连瓣膜间磨蹭，小心翼翼地戳开些许空间后才进一步撑分。孩童发出模糊的颤音呻吟，细嫩如受伤的啼哭，手指在床铺间抓挠攥紧。他的眼睑半睁半合着，翠玉似的虹膜在月光下朦朦发亮，仿佛就在这如水银辉中逐渐盈满了波澜。

太幼小了，祭司想，太过于幼小了。就算已经能够拾起竹刀像模像样地挥砍，就算已经能够在诸多政务间旁听见习，就算身为枢木家的孩子并不具备普遍意义上天真烂漫的童年，对于这样的性事而言，他的年纪还是太小了一点。虽说名为仪式，祭司是很清楚自己时下所作所为的本质的。但不能抵抗，不能推脱掉赋予自己的使命，哪怕眼前的孩童是自己的亲人，与他流淌着一部分相同的血——不能因个人的怜悯而将家族的夙愿弃之于不顾。

他在指掌间逐渐沥满湿黏汁水后稍作停顿，再一次看见旁边的仆从面无表情地伸手，按住那孩子的口鼻。这回下仆并未在那孩童重新呈出昏沉模样时抽离手帕，而是就这样向着祭司躬身致意。“请吧，大人。”仆从说。祭司怔住片刻，旋即苦笑着微微颔首，终于摘开自己的衣物，掌住胯间那根挺翘的东西。

他分明还维持着理智与清明，却也意识到自己确实没能在面对这稚嫩的赤裸身躯时完全摒除邪念。是命定的诅咒，或是被强行赋予的含义，他也无暇去深思了。月光下他倾身覆上孩童的身躯，将自己的性器推入狭窄青涩的处女地。他的龟头碰到已经努力拓宽过的瓣膜间隙，即便如此他仍遇到了明确的阻碍。祭司咬了咬唇，在仆从的平静注视下硬下心来，挺身刺入了那幼嫩的壁道里。

“——痛……”

孩童在手帕的压制下发出微弱哭喊，身躯绵软无力得无法挣扎，唯有腿股间在不住发抖。对于他的年纪而言，即将成人的进犯者身具的尺寸还是太过粗长了。他茫然撑开眼睑，眼角有泪水滑落，目光却反而趋向于空洞无神。祭司深呼吸了一次，意识到自己也在发抖。他努力地牵起一抹微笑，伸手去擦拭对方的眼角。

“没事的。”他轻声安慰道，“没事的，朱雀。稍微忍耐一下，很快就不会再……”

有多少声音能传达至对方耳畔、真正安抚到那份痛苦呢？在这一夜过后，无论是爱抚、体温、陌生的疼痛还是铺洒而下的纯洁月色，那孩子什么也不会记得。然而祭司是会记得的，他会记得自己低头时所见的斑斑泪渍，自己的性器在缓慢抽送间裹带而出的黏连血丝，垫布上浸开的落红印迹，以及自己所说的全部谎言。没事的、不会有事的，不会再痛了。传达不到的安慰只是聊以自慰，何况他心知肚明这大抵有一多半概率是在自欺欺人。稚嫩的处子甬道将他裹得很紧，让他的欲望亦在悄然滋生。他不会积极顺应，但也不会多加抵抗，所以他就那样继续了下去，抵在孩童的体躯内钝重抽插，将那初经人事的壁道拓开、让它随着自身欲望的形状而被塑造出相应的规模，顶在甬道深处的狭窄宫颈处再次深入，然后在连麻药捂摁都无法完全阻住的尖声哭叫中咬紧牙关，往那无暇的温床中注入自己的种子。

为了确保受孕充分，他在稍作休憩后又将那具未发育完全的身躯搂至怀中，令其跨坐到自己膝腿上，抱住那无力瘫软的青涩身体用力颠动，在模模糊糊的哭喊与夹住他腰际的痉挛间又侵犯了他的表亲一轮，并再度顶在宫颈中饱满安全地射入精液。事后孩童瘫软在他胸膛上，被他翻身置放回床铺中、小心抽拔出宣泄过欲望的性器时腿间一片狼藉。被撑开来磨至红肿的肉瓣微微外翻着，裂隙中糊满了进犯者遗留下的浑浊事物与自身所淌的淫水。然而翌日再去探望时，那儿又被牢牢贴合起来掩盖住了，刚刚丧失处子身的年幼孩童对此浑然不觉，蜷缩在被褥下方为自己莫名其妙的发热而闷闷不乐。

祭司自知这是前一夜的破身与随后不管不顾继续进行下去的性事所造成的炎症，但他也不得跟当事人道明状况，只能在那孩子尝试顶着烧红的脸庞爬起身时严厉地进行制止。“你生病了。”祭司说，“你得卧床休息。”他板起脸孔，并没能起到多少威慑作用。卧床的孩子哼了一声，不太给面子地伸手挥摆了一下。

“我觉得还好。”他说，“鲁路修还在等……”

“你得休息。”祭司耐心道，伸手按住他的肩膀，“等到你稍微好点了，再去找你新交的朋友，行吗？听话。”

在那个夜晚过后，就连这样的简单的肢体接触都好似被赋予了更多含义。祭司指间一颤，如同被这触碰给灼伤了，而记忆被封锁的孩子睁着眼瞪他，沉默了好一阵才终于松了口。“好吧。”病热中的孩子闷声道，满脸都写着不乐意，但还是听话地蜷缩回被褥下方。他将被褥边缘扯高过肩，连一半脸面都遮挡于其下。“你怎么突然想到来这里了，辉夜？”然后他小声问，“你都没出现在我今年的生日会上，我还以为你很忙碌呢。”

“那阵子的确很忙，不过现在好些了。”祭司答道，抚摸了一下他的前额，“总得给我个补偿你的机会吧。”

“你是不是又在盘算怎么捉弄我了？”他怀疑道，“我不记得你有这么好心。”

是啊，祭司心想。别相信我，别依赖我。有些事从你降生的那一刻起就已经注定了，我无法将你从编织好的陷阱中带走，反而注定成为将你推入深渊的那一人。

 

两日。枢木朱雀在静养中度过了两日，从不列颠尼亚的落难皇子和皇女身边缺席了两日。两日后他被允许起身活动，于是他匆匆奔向那对兄妹所借住的破旧仓库。祭司在暗中看着，看着他去到同龄的友人身边，露出真正属于孩子的稚气模样。他对发生在自己身上的事浑然不觉，他不知道小腹中的胀痛源于未完全痊愈的伤势，亦不知道在那封禁的暗处有什么事在悄然发生。

祭司是知道的，撑涨开的壁道，处子的新血，在药物与精神暗示的作用下隐去的事实真相，自己无法遗忘也无法摆脱的一切宿命。六族的继承者，未来的话事人，京都的皇辉夜，所有光鲜亮丽的表象都如同他在夜间对那孩童道出的低语一般，尽是些美丽而可憎的谎言。牵线的傀儡，任人摆布的棋卒，这是他们最初与最后的宿命。如今那宿命被澄明的时刻即将到来了，而他站立在树影的间隙中，从旁窥视着几个年幼的孩子，想要记住他们最后的、仍然自由时的模样。

那短暂的快乐时光也不过多持续了三天。枢木朱雀结束静养后的又三天后的傍晚，祭司被唤至西北侧用于议事的宽阔屋舍内，跪坐在齐聚于此的六族当主与其它骨干面前听候指令。准备好吧，他自己的族人说。时间差不多了。“已经到检测的日子了吗。”祭司垂首发问，让自己的口吻尽可能平静无波。答话的是那孩子的生身父亲，这让他胃里一阵古怪翻腾。

“是的。”枢木玄武说，“因为吾儿过于年幼，即时检测的话结果不会太准确，特别宽缓了三日。”

“宽缓。”祭司平声道，“听起来是要将他送去受刑，而不是去完成什么崇高的任务。”

有人站了起来。有那么一刻，祭司以为自己会因这略显讥诮的措辞而被判定为言语冲撞、继而被责骂一番，但或许是在场的知情者尽都因许久未见的机遇即将被验明而心情颇好，并没有就他小小的失礼而出言呵斥。起身发言的是宗像家的当主，走至他身前才傲然垂目俯瞰正坐的祭司。“对于‘壶’来说，是不存在‘崇高’这种概念的。”男人说，“不过是完成义务，生为这种身体所被赋予的使命。原初欲念的化身，六族的诅咒与原罪，倘若他被确定为‘纯正’，那就是他此生的全部意义了。”

祭司抿起嘴唇，不再进行反驳和其它任何形式的发言。他的鬓发垂落在脸颊两侧，随着他压抑呼吸速率的尝试而轻轻晃动着。“大人们”开始进行最后的商议，轻描淡写地提起他至今依然会感到困惑和羞耻的部分。天光渐渐暗淡下去了，屋舍内亮起灯盏，铺设开一场筵席，而他们所讨论的那个孩子始终没有出现。

晚饭会为那孩子单独准备好，放入足够让他沉睡整夜甚至更久的药物，也不知该以最末的欺瞒还是仅存的温柔来论定。祭司对满席佳肴食之无味，借口想要透气早早离席。这一夜无星无月，露水微凉，有一瞬他鬼使神差地想偷溜到远些的地方，也许先行去往那孩子的住处将他唤醒，也许给还留居在附近的那两位年轻皇族捎一道口信……又有什么作用呢。他坐在露台边发愣，直至有人从后方靠近他，通知他差不多该动身了。

“时候到了。”传给他的声音说，“你也去吧，辉夜。如果检测结果是‘否’，那么你此行的使命便完成了，而他仍是你既定的妻子。只需等候数年，待他真正成熟之时，他自然会被送回到你面前与你完婚。如果是相反的结果……”

祭司默然起身，望向无星无月的阴暗夜空。他又想起某个夜晚闷在布帕下的细弱啼哭，皎洁月光所映亮的新血。光亮消失了，余下的一切都早有征兆。“……将他带回故居。”他听见自己早已知道内容的指示，“壶之间已经布置完成了。作为选定的祭司，你必须亲自将他送入那里。”

 

年幼的表亲在卧寝中熟睡。药效令他睡得足够沉，即使被掀开被褥、扯开下身衣物，他也不过是小小嘟囔了一声，咂了咂嘴后又歪过头，没有任何惊醒的迹象。他的睡裤和里层的底裤都被褪至膝弯，身躯被翻至侧蜷，露出孩童不显曲线的腰腹与窄小的臀部。仆从的手掌穿入他的腿缝将其分开，让人看清他已被揭去遮障的禁忌之地，族内的护理师探身过去，将检测用的细棒刺入他的阴户，小心地向上推移而去，从长度判断应当一路刺入了宫颈。祭司站立在床尾，沉默地注视着眼前的图景。睡梦中的孩童鼻息粗重了些，肩膀也轻轻颤动了一下，随后又没了多余的反应。

屏息等候的时间很是难熬，祭司分神回忆起自己这几日所见的光景，然后推想得更远、早至他这位呈出纯体表征的表亲刚刚懂得“婚约”的含义时，对他闹了通脾气后无果，跑去僻静角落里独自生起了闷气。那时他们谈论过“喜爱”或“责任”吗？那时的自己又是如何安抚下那孩子的情绪的呢？又或者他从来没能做到，或许他们之间的裂痕始终存在。真要是这样便好了，祭司想。要是这样的话，你从来就谈不上有多喜爱我，自然也就谈不上会对我失望了吧。

他回过神来，护理师已经抽出细棒，在床头打亮一盏夜灯，对着灯盏查看检测结果。她将结果低声知会了在旁听候吩咐的仆从，又在仆从低声应是之后转身离去，亲自向等候在外的其他人进行最终汇报。最终，祭司恍惚地望着灯盏，最终你还是没能逃掉更坏的那个选项。他惨笑一声，膝弯一软，侧身瘫坐在床沿。

备好的新衣送上来了，仆从扶起依然对外界变故毫无察觉的孩子，彻底褪去他时下用于蔽体的衣物，替他裹上素白的长襦绊，而后扎紧黑底红尾的外披。待到更衣完成，祭司便从床尾起身，缓步走至空给自己的侧沿站位而前躬，将身份既定也准备完毕的“壶”搂至怀中，轻声说自己想与他单独相处片刻。

这点宽缓是被允许的。仆从退出房间，顺手带拢房门，将嘈杂议论隔离在外。祭司低下头去，看向倚靠在自己臂弯里的稚嫩面容，聆听着对方均匀的呼吸。“朱雀。”他低声唤道，旋即发出喟叹，“……已经无法醒来了吗，朱雀。”

困于陷阱，困于泥沼，封闭入黑暗中，纵使再度睁开双眼也无法摆脱，那么便是无法醒来了罢。祭司将头颈埋得更低，嘴唇轻轻蹭过怀中孩童散乱的额发。“睡吧，我的……祭物。”他轻声说，“就这样一无所知地继续熟睡吧，因为……”

……在你彻底浸入灾厄之前，这就是你最后能够拥有的美梦了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及强制育种和轮姦幼童，请注意避雷。

京都东郊的开阔地段为实质控制日本命脉的六族共有。时至如今，别处的居业大都改建成了更加符合现代都市风格的楼栋，此处却依然保持着传统的建筑群样式。建筑群的居中处有一座外观正正方方的居所，一半建筑体没入地下，进屋后有专门的楼梯间通往下层。踏过层层台阶到底，会被铺开的长毯引往前方的门栏。最外层是厚重的钢板门，使用指纹或密码检验将其开启，后方是锁扣处呈锯齿状绞合的合金门，打开锁扣继续向内，则是须经由一上一下两把锁匙同时旋动方可开启的双开门页。三层厚重繁琐的阻拦过后，木拉门上挂着宽大的老式横锁。廊道在木门后截停，继续向里便是通往壶之间的纸拉门，样式轻薄而美丽，宛如层层剥开华贵外披后最后一层覆在胴体上的织物，并无多少实质性的阻拦作用。

壶之间内是传统的和居陈设，置放着足够齐全的生活用具，提供了能用于坐靠和简单修习的软垫，沿墙摆开的书本会定期更替，一年四季都保持着适宜的室温。虽说是禁闭的居所，仅从这部分布置来看，也算不上多么苛刻。主间内有两扇门，一扇通往内部另有隔层的卫浴，另一扇通往宽阔的洋式里间，沿墙居上的位置有一处狭窗通向外侧被严加把守的天井，每天都有那么些时刻能够引入一线角度合适的阳光。

而在里间居中的宽大床铺上，又一次沐浴更衣后才醒转不久、刚刚被告知自己的所在之处的十岁孩童面上还残余着愕然，便被看守在他身边的祭司撩开着物下摆，手指撬入他的股缝摸索赏玩起来。在他男性部分性征发育得足够健全的情况下，自女阴处刺入子宫检测的结果也很明确，取走他初血的那一次授种已经让他成功受孕了，这证明他的身体所呈现的复杂性征不仅是表征，亦证明他的的确确可以从这个年纪开始便承接下繁育子嗣的任务。余下要做的事情很简单，作为他原定的丈夫为他完整授种，同时将他彻底准备好，让他从普通的孩子变作六族所期望的“壶”。祭司单臂把他禁锢在怀里，另一手捣开他的肛门，在肠道间摸索着通往生殖腔道的入口。祭司的指尖顶在紧缩的瓣膜上戳弄，而怀中的孩子因全然陌生的体感扭动挣扎着，每一下都比之前更为绵软无力。

屈从于血脉诅咒的个体是无力抵抗的，一旦被困于情欲，便会失去抗争的气力，只得被进犯者恣意玩弄。有过一次为这个年纪的孩子破身的经历后，祭司的准备也更为完善了，他在将紧窄瓣膜戳开间隙后拿手指沾了油液，两指并用地捣在腔道入口上扩宽，又慢慢塞入更多手指，直至倚在他胸口的孩子开始摇头抗议实在太多。那抗议的言语在半分钟后变成混着倒抽气的尖声哭叫，他的表亲与名义上的年幼妻子被他按在床铺中，从括约肌到内里未被使用过的幼嫩腔道都被他的阴茎结结实实撑开，紧紧裹在他的欲望上好似想让他寸步难行，偏偏还不断渗着黏滑汁水帮助他能更加顺利地推进。

“……痛、好痛啊，那里……”

以往的枢木朱雀并不是这样脆弱的孩子。以往他在面对疼痛时会咬牙忍耐，无论是寻常的擦伤、磕碰或训斥间的抽打掌心，还是被教导者的竹刀击倒在地，他都不会发出这般濒近崩溃的叫喊。没有催眠暗示，没有麻药辅佐，他是被逼迫着在完完全全清醒着的状态下面对这样的侵犯了。他大睁着眼，身躯因疼痛和恐惧而不断发抖，哭叫间不断哀求，唤人时带上了敬语，想要终止这过于难捱的体验。然而他的表兄只是沉默着、一次又一次将阴茎插入他的私密处，不顾他的颤抖畏缩而持续着动作。

房间里的哀声啜泣逐渐混入了淫靡水声，而祭司也渐渐摸准了抽插的步奏。相比起先前纯粹的检验过程，这一回更接近于通常的性事，然而过程依然是不对等的姦淫。相较于他而言，孩童的身形过于瘦小了，在他强行插入细窄腔道顶干颠动时几乎是被他圈禁在身下的，两条分在他腰侧的小腿不断踢蹬，然而在那身体困于性欲的酥软乏力间只似无害的弹动。然后从某一刻起，朱雀忽然不再哭了，依然大睁着的翠绿眼睛里还在淌泪，然而哭噎的声音消失了，取而代之的是细碎的喘息，以及身下送来的一迭抽搐紧缩。他那根还细细软软的阴茎耷拉在他自己的腹上，此时悄悄沥出一小股粘液。祭司暗叹了一声，挤在那细窄腔道末端顶开温暖腔口，低哼着将自己的精液排入了。

他一时没有挪开身子，就这样搂住茫然流泪的孩子，翻身侧卧在床铺间，同时还按着对方的腰、让两人的下身依然严丝合缝地嵌在一块儿。朱雀微微移动了肩颈，头颅枕在他臂弯里，抬起一双依然澄澈但写满痛苦与困惑的眼睛——与他相似的翠绿眼睛。

“……为什么……”

孩童的嘴唇上有青白齿痕，嚅动发问时声音也有些嘶哑。祭司低下头去，望着他已然哭红的眼眶。“是想说对你来说太早了吗。”祭司叹息道，手掌搂在他背后拍抚，“嗯，是啊。如果你是正常的孩子，大概要待你长到我现在的年纪，或者最短也要再过上四到五年，才会让你担负上这样的义务吧。”

实际的疑问应当要更多吧。一觉醒来已然被转移至此的理由，尚未完婚便提早与订下婚约的年长亲族行房的理由，初经人事便被逼迫着打开身体最深处的理由——他甚至不知道该如何去问。“……所以为什么……？”他只能这样机械而困苦地进行重复。祭司挪动了手掌，从他还盖着衣物的腰后撤开，掌住他光裸的膝腿，逐渐摸索至柔韧的腿根处，没有向他被撑开的股缝中滑去，而是探向更前端的另一处秘地。已经被自己占有过的阴穴入口处还是粉嫩的颜色，因方才的交媾而亦是湿黏一片。祭司的指尖拨弄在柔软阴唇间划拉，逐渐抠至更深处，穿入已经被破开阻隔的壁道，轻轻抽送起自己的指节，使得怀中的孩子紧张地埋首至他胸膛上，发出细微的颤音喘息。

“现在能意识到这里的存在了吗？”祭司柔声问道，“知道这是什么吗？”

朱雀贴在他胸口拱动，分不出是在点头还是摇头。从怀抱中稚嫩身躯的颤动频率来判断，至少前面那个问题的答案是肯定的。你是知道的啊，辉夜想，那么你记起了吗，那个夜晚由我施加于你的伤害，以及为你留下的事物。他将手指穿得更深，开始慢慢翻搅，以让对方的身体逐渐适应被人刺入的感觉。“你是命定的‘纯正之身’，珍贵的繁育器皿。”他低声说，借自己之口缓缓道出六族的意志，“对于神人族的血脉愈发稀薄的日本来说，只与普通的受体进行交媾的话，可能使得延续下去的血统进一步劣化。然而‘纯正’不会如此，作为齐聚了当世欲念的化身，既然生来即为能够高效进行繁衍生育的躯体，作为孕养子嗣的温床是再合适不过的……至少他们这么相信。”

他怀中的孩子抓住他的衣襟，埋在他心口困窘发声。“我的……使命……？”

“是的。”他柔声回答，“安心留在这里吧，朱雀。从今以后，这就是你的住所了。”

他的阴茎又硬起来，许是在孩童不安分的拱动间经由柔嫩壁道的磨蹭包夹所致。乍被破关的壁道重被顶弄使得朱雀又一次发起抖来，他的表兄想了想，暂时将再度充血的性器从他的后穴中抽出了，改而用那根还裹着浑浊体液的活计磨蹭他湿润泥泞的阴户。随后他们一并坐起了，年幼的一方仍被抱在年长的一人怀中，只是他已经背转过身，能够倚靠在年长亲族的胸膛上打量周围环境。他的两眼有些无神，在表兄使力顶入他开张过的阴户时闷哼一声，从足弓到足趾都绷紧了，两手抠摁在自己的膝头上掐出指印淤血。

漂亮而封闭的囚禁之所，无法逃脱的牢笼，无需他本人去阐述，祭司也知道这就是他此刻能够看见的东西。“你们要我做什么？”朱雀轻声问道，语气有些飘忽，“替你诞下子嗣，完成繁育任务，然后呢？”

相对于他的年岁而言，这样的认知已经是超出寻常界限的了，尽管如此还是天真得令人想要叹惋。“没有‘然后’。你不需要再担心别的事情了。”辉夜答道，“不用担心，不用去想。以往的教导是基于你是普通体质的可能性来为你往后的道路进行铺垫的，但从你被验明正身的那一刻开始，外界的一切都与你再无关系了。”

他抱住怀中孩童，手指绕在其身前摘开腰间系结，除去多余绑缚，将外披的着物与素白里衣一道拉下。他的祭物便赤裸了，腿足在他身上跨开，紧窄阴道用力吸着他那令人唾弃的欲望。“而且不是‘替我’。”年长的族兄俯首惨笑道，“不止是‘我’啊，朱雀……我是选定的‘祭司’，你是选定的‘壶’，这一切都是对于作为联合体的六族来说的。我的使命是让你在最完备的状态下进行第一次分娩，因为这个年纪的稚子虽说能够孕养胎儿，也只限于一次受精。但你要知道，往后——往后……”

他抱着怀中青涩的胴体，手掌覆在尚还平坦的小腹上，心知其内侧已经开始孕育他所耕种的种子了。这是头一次机会，是属于他的，是他的过错与理应背负的耻辱——尽管对于要求他这样做的族人们而言，这甚至挨不上需要忏悔的边。他所拥有的时限是一周，确保他的祭物完整受孕，两处可供交媾的腔道都经历过初步教养、能够为外物所自然开启，然后，在着床足够稳固之后，真正属于“壶”的宿命才会完整降临到枢木朱雀身上。六族所共有的器物，要在还不能进行反复受孕的年纪就牢固地立下规矩，等到不受干扰的头胎降世之后，甚至再往后、待他发育到能够容纳多重受孕的年纪……祭司沉默了，于心不忍到不愿多提。而那其实并不愚笨的孩子缓慢眨动双眼，好似已经明悟了被年长的族兄略去的部分。

“我不能再离开了吗？”他轻声问。

“不能。”

“我不能再见到外面的人了吗？”

“没错。”

“不列颠尼亚的……那两位皇族，”他犹豫道，“他们……”

“他们的命运如何，也与你毫无关系了。”祭司答道，“不管是被六族扣押拘禁，还是转移到别处，又或者被当作用于交易的筹码，都不是你所能干涉的事情了。”

这是理所当然的，且其实是微不足道的。但原本静坐不动的孩童忽然又一次挣扎起来，似乎想要撑起身来逃走。“……不、不行。”他惊慌道，“不行，我不能……他们……”

“朱雀。”祭司说，环住他的腰将他禁锢住，想让他稍微冷静些。然而那孩子不断摇着头，尝试推开族兄的手臂。这并不起效，而且因为他的挣扎，两人还结合着的部位又一阵挤碰耸动，让他的动作始终软绵绵的使不上力，口中也迸出几声哀叫。

“……鲁路修，他，如果我不陪在他附近，”他嚅嗫着，“他会受欺负的，他会……而且娜娜莉也……”

“……朱雀。”祭司低声道，“已经够了。”

他将还在扭动的孩子倾身压回床铺间，匍匐在对方身上，挺腰刺进温热的宫颈。趴俯在床的孩子唯有腰臀还撅高着，因这样的进犯而发出一声凄厉惨叫。他的腿脚在发抖，也无法再尝试逃脱了。片刻后那惨叫歇止了，在铺面里闷作断断续续的哭声。

“……我们约好了……”

他小声呜咽着，让人意识到要让一个孩子心碎是多么容易的事。那是怎样的约定呢，祭司想着，关于一次简单的聚首，或是出外游玩，还是更加长远的陪伴呢。孩子的天真言语又有多大的效力呢。他又想起年轻的异乡来客，白皙漂亮的男孩和女孩，敏锐地瞥向林荫间隙的眼睛，某一刻他莫名感到了些微的心悸。他垂下头，望着蜷缩在自己身下的幼小孩童，再开口时牵起了一抹苦涩微笑。

“只要事前没有约好固定时间，就算不上是失约。”他低声道，“所以你不必再担心了。”

 

第一日他没有离开壶之间，第三日起枢木朱雀不再由着种种外因闹腾着想要离开了。这回经历了破壁的后穴需要休养放松和再开拓，这耗去了一些时间，第五日起那两处壁道才算都能正常地与祭司的性器嵌合。第五日时祭司在上层稍作休憩，预备去往室外透透气再回返地下的封闭居所。虽说对“壶”进行初步开发是他现前的主要任务，但留待他处理的其它事务也不能落下。退一步说，就算有些事无需他亲自经手，他也不能漏掉足够重要的讯息。

所以他的面前摆了茶盏，而茶盏的另一侧是族内的“信使”，负责联络不在京都范围内各方情报的人员。“东京的局势如何？”祭司问，“我听说不列颠尼亚方面派来了使者，他们传递了什么讯息吗？”

“是。”信使答道，“他们的使者并不是为了传递战争或别的危险讯号而来的。”

“如今的帝国难道在寻求和平吗？”

“帝国内部不够太平。”信使压低了声音，“不列颠尼亚正在境内完成一次肃清，在此期间对外发送的讯号都还算友善。此外，使者将那两位给接走了。”

这倒是完全出乎意料的发展。祭司恍然一愣。“走了？”

“是的。说是潘德拉贡那边的一些遗留问题处理完毕了，也不需要让第五皇妃的儿女在外避难了。”信使答道，随后小心地进行补充，“他们这次的用词确实是‘避难’，这与我们事前知晓的版本不同。”

岂止是不同，全盘都错了。六族的后继人缓缓起身，在屋舍中踱步，逐渐靠近了墙边方窗。“原以为是弃子，结果是更加重要也不能轻易割舍掉的存在吗。”他呢喃着，在光亮前站定，蹙眉继续深思，“错误地判断了不列颠尼亚方面的意思，族内也需要好好反省吧。幸好那两个孩子没出什么大事，不过万一他们在皇帝面前提起此前的待遇……”

他扫了眼面露担忧的信使，暗叹了一声后轻轻摇头。既然已成定局，再想补救也晚了，只能寄希望于帝国内部动乱让多数高层自顾不暇，即使想要追查两个年轻皇族遭受的苛待，重要性也得向后排。“……算了。事到如今说这些也没什么意思。”辉夜咕哝道，忽然又是一怔，“走了啊，也好。这样一来，朱雀就不用再替他们担心了吧。”

“说到这个，”信使又说，“在‘壶’被送离神社之后，那位皇子和仍然驻守在那里的枢木家干事发生了冲突。他想要追查‘壶’的下落。”

祭司登时面容一肃。“结果如何？”

“随后他就被不列颠尼亚的使者接走了，冲突也没有进一步升级。”

他看着信使，后者屏息静气，看似没有撒谎，也不知道更多情报了。皇辉夜略一低头，手指在身后悄然攥紧。“我知道了。”他嘴上说，“对于此事可能在后续对外交际中造成的影响，我会慎重考虑的。”

信使面色一缓，顺口多送出两句祭司大人高瞻远瞩之类的奉承话，而后便躬身告退了。六族的祭司独留在屋舍上层，怔怔望向窗外，阳光明亮得晃眼，留给天井下方的一线投映应当也比平日要明显些。是彻底离开了，他想着，有一抹古怪心念浮掠而过，也不知是悲悯还是如释重负。但是，无论如何都不会再有交集的话，留在日本被六族所控制与回去危机平定的本国相比，后者也许是更好的结局呢。

走了啊。那个早熟而机敏的孩子，在彻底诀别前还惦记着自己的玩伴，确确实实是挂念着友人的安危的。“皇子殿下……吗。”祭司叹道，目光落向足下地面，仿佛能越过这遮障望见封闭的壶之间内部因身躯疲惫而沉沉睡去的祭物，“至少到最后，留给你的是一个还没有幻灭的美梦啊。”

 

祭物的颈上和四肢上都多了束环，锁链将他困在床铺上，这是最初的教养阶段不得轻易松脱的桎梏，唯在定时定点送去如厕和洗浴时会被开解。待到他明确了全部规矩、也不会再动触犯的念头后，他的活动范围才能重新放开——话虽如此，能让他自由活动的拓展范围也仅限于外间的方形屋室罢了。困在此处的期限濒近一周时，枢木朱雀已经不再哭闹，也不再对祭司的接近和给予他的性事表示出抗拒。祭司在最后一日贴近他，亲吻他的前额与面颊，他淡色的柔软嘴唇，从他口中汲取稚子的蜜液。初经开拓的纯体正以惊人的速度脱离青涩无垢的情态和举止，他在初步认清现状后不再抗拒，虽说还不够驯从，但他在情事间发出的声息已然从早先的痛苦哭叫逐渐变作因音色清亮而更显甜腻的呻吟了。辉夜将他抱在怀中颠动，手指和阴茎一道刺着他两处湿黏的腔穴。稚子的蜜液在思感中逐渐散开令人着魔的甜香，那是足够让坐拥这胴体的使用者生出邪念、趋向疯狂的诱惑。祭司低头看他，蓦然心生恐惧，于自己的背叛、屈从和耽于享乐，以及令人绝望的无能为力。

然后，在一周期限到来时，他将经了情事而面带红晕、酥软无力的孩童放回到床铺当中，令其维持着衣衫散乱的模样，自己起身整装，低垂着颈首退步到房间一隅。门开了，六族的干事步入房间内部，以挑剔的眼神审视着床上的祭物，并非寸缕不着、但足够叫人从衣摆缝隙中望见他还在颤动的膝腿与泥泞的股间。做得好，族内的亲长夸奖道，微微颔首后缓步退至祭司的身旁。其余人则继续向床沿聚拢，成人的身形渐渐将幼小的孩童遮挡住了。

在一声数日未闻的惊慌哭叫响起时，祭司悄悄攥紧了指尖。“那么，”他低声道，“也许我该先行告退……”他想要挪步离开，却被族内亲长伸手拦住了去路。哭叫声越来越尖锐，在一记清脆的耳光之后忽而沉寂，变作委屈的颤抖啜泣。族内亲长神情肃穆，显然已经窥见了他内心的惶恐和软弱。

“留在这里，辉夜。”他听见这样的命令，“用你的眼睛看清楚。”

用双眼看清，用双耳聆听，用所有的知觉去确认、去铭记时下所发生的事。祭司茫然抬头，望见床铺上被成人的尺寸撬开顶干身下腔穴的孩子。在这样幼小的年纪，即使能够受孕，在顺利着床后也仅限于那一次，所以首次分娩前的孕育过程不会被影响、不会被占去更多生存空间，所以——要在此时就立下规矩。他的族亲，他的祭物，年仅十岁的枢木朱雀，被圈禁在数人包夹中，在第二根粗物顶入身后空余的腔穴时痛苦抽搐着，伸出手臂挥摆，好似想要向人求援。辉夜、大人，那孩童断断续续地哭喊着，辉夜大人——啊啊……那双澄澈绿眼里盈满泪水，哀求地望着将其推至这深渊里的帮凶。祭司在房间一角默然不语，想要逃开那双眼睛的注视，又觉得那道目光是像楔子一般将自己钉死了，让他无法退避分毫，只得战栗着观瞻眼前的罪恶。

“你可以怜惜他的身体，但怜悯是不必要的。”言语的指教还在继续，“虽说是缔结过婚约的名义夫妻，但多余的感情也是不必要的。这间藏室中安置的壶并不为你所有，尽管你拥有优先享用他的权利，那也不过是延续血脉的义务罢了。不要产生任何不该有的念头。”亲长的声音冷肃，一重一重打碎残存的侥幸与更为温柔的心念。无需悲叹，无需哀怜，无需向既定的祭物赠与慰藉。我是早已失去愧悔的权利了啊，祭司心想。早在那个月色清冽的夜晚，在他顺应命令而采撷了处子初血的一刻，他就再没有退步的可能了。他在肉体并着湿黏水声拍击的淫靡响动中闭拢双眼，在那逐渐微弱下去的稚嫩啼哭中恭顺地垂首。

“……是。”他低声答道，“我明白的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有强制育种与轮姦幼童内容提及，涉及双性、未成年、近亲相姦和产乳，请注意避雷。

纸门拉开的时候，封闭的方间中弥散出一股沁人心脾的花香，仿佛步入其中便是置身于更为开阔的花野，而非深藏于地下的囚所。外头正是酷暑，此地却凉爽得恰到好处，引燃的熏香也没有浓郁到会令人感到窒闷的程度。作为需要人长居的“壶之间”，这里的温度把控和空气流通都做得相当好，和里头的装潢一般看不出半点苛待居住其中的祭物的痕迹。若非亲自步过那重重门禁，单是看这方地域的布设，倒像是寻常大户人家用于消暑去寒的好地方。

皇辉夜站在门口顾望，他前来探望的对象端坐在矮榻前方，正在安静地念书。安静归安静，规矩归规矩，那写了满脸的不耐和纸张间一眼可见的零碎涂鸦都彰显了对方的兴致缺缺。在纸门重新拉拢之前，那人便抬头转向他，一双绿眼眨了一眨，多显出那么一丝欣喜来。

“辉夜大人。”那人轻声而快活地唤道。

起身向他走来的已是正在窜高的少年人，原本稚嫩的形躯悄悄抽开线条，仅从衣摆下沿摇晃时露出的足踝与小腿形状便隐约可见。枢木朱雀大致还维持着寻常少年人的外观，因为一头褐发过于蓬松蜷曲，族内长辈并没有让他在这个年纪就顶着外观变得更为虬结蓬乱难以打理的风险蓄长头发。他的头发依然短至颈部上端，留一丛发尾柔软盖下，面上也不着脂粉。这一日他换了黑色留袖，走至门前先恭敬地见礼。祭司将他扶起，低头审视他的面容。也不知是今次的书目过于乏味或是别的缘故，他的眉宇间还浮着一抹挥之不去的倦意。

“我说过了吧，单独相处时不用那么生分。”来访者说。少年人短暂露出怔忪之色，忽然间“噗”地一笑，总算又呈出了些真正符合这年纪的行为举止。

“辉夜哥哥。”他应声道。

他改换了称呼方式，站姿也不那么拘谨了。祭司领着他向居室内侧走去，他将手搭在年长者的臂弯上。他没有穿鞋袜，步行时稍露出光裸腿足，趾甲修得干净齐整。“嗯，听话。”辉夜说，扫了眼居室一角的坐垫，“这周过得如何？布置给你的功课都完成了吗？”

“是。”朱雀答道，“我遇到了两次难题，但老师没有特别刁难我。他们直接告诉族内的大人们了。”

辉夜停了步子，蹙眉向他望去。少年人后退两步，垂下头颈而提起衣摆，露出整段依然有些细瘦的光洁小腿，一直将其提至膝弯处，才叫人看清他腿间的醒目红痕。大抵是皮带或藤条的抽打所致，还有些明显是指印的淤青。“也不算是责罚。”他本人轻描淡写道，“不过是额外的教导罢了。”

他垂着颅首，看不清面上神情，肩头滚过一丝颤抖。辉夜静立片刻，旋即一声长叹，就地半蹲下身，向他那仍然恭顺提着衣摆的表亲张开臂弯。

“过来。”他低声道，在对方小步挪移至自己身前，跌在自己怀抱中时抱住了那还在细微颤栗的脊背，“没事的，现在只有我在了。”

 

最早的“管教”发生在“壶”刚被送入此地不久时，祭司已完成为期一周的初步教导，而后又是持续了整周的严立规矩。待到那十岁孩童在一众人等的轮姦中没了抗争的力气，他便被擦洗干净，由细长塞子穿入刚给人们操得松软的两处腔道，以皮带捆缚好下身和四肢后赤身裸体地送入全然无光的暗室，无食、无水、无声可闻，无法动弹地放置了整天，然后被仆从抱出，眼眶红肿，嘴唇干裂，一副半昏厥的、连哭喊都发不出的脆弱模样，由专人清洗掉下半身腥臊黄渍，探进泄殖的共入口仔细灌洗。而后那孩子便安分了不少，算是度过了最初的教养周期。

此后“壶”的作息安排便稳定下来。每周有五日由课业填充，周末则分划给祭司来自由支配。说是“课业”，也不过是用于塑造玩物的手段。在最初的一年里，每日上午他都需接受专门的性事教导，由六族内精心挑选出的数名教养师轮番上阵，身体力行地开发他稚嫩身体中能够产生性快感的区域，并敦促他学会配合抽插方式自主吞吐男根的技术。辉夜曾去旁观过两次，头一次时那孩子反抗得厉害，虽说还是因身躯酸软而无法形成有效的攻击。他被大人们压制着，两处腔穴轮换着撑入不同的肉棒，啊啊哭叫间眼泪淌了满脸，后半程则是一副被强制高潮后恍惚错乱的模样，显然记不起半点要自行放松下体吮吸性器的事。第二次是在历经了首次分娩过后，他已经在顺从地打开腿脚迎接送来的阴茎了，虽说还是有半程维持着恍惚模样，但身体好似已在长时间的受教中自然熟悉了与人交媾的方式。

一年过后他残余的不羁和孩童原有的自由心性都被消磨了去，接替性事指导的便是更多待人接客的规矩。下午他会被安排着学习课业，傍晚时则是能在方形居室内进行的简单修习和基本的体能锻炼。族内的大人们不喜欢行为粗野的孩子，前来光顾的大人们不喜欢缺乏学识的服务者，需要延续甚至提炼优质血脉的族中人更不需要过于虚弱的母体。于是他被这样安排着成长，所做的一切都是为了更好地服从于赐予他的使命。晚间他会迎接登门拜访的人，有资格享用“壶”的人，为他授种、借他的身体诞下子嗣，或纯粹是将富余的欲望宣泄于此，他一概需要无条件地承接下来。夜晚过后宾客离去，“壶”则迎来又一轮紧张日程，长此以往循环不息，就连祭司也看不见这牢狱的尽头。

四季温度适宜的屋室方便随时随地褪去衣物，熏香用于掩盖通风流转间未散尽的精液气味。不过是说法好听些的娼妓罢了，辉夜想。不、娼妓或许还要好些，寻常的娼妓也不至于被长久关在同一间屋舍里足不出户，更不至于在待客的同时还需一次又一次替他们育种，而在不断育种的同时也无法获得多少能够将人拒之门外的喘息余地。纯体所接纳的种子着床之后，胎育便极为稳固，除非是使用药物或手术引产，否则即使是在孕中被激烈性事所侵扰，也不会造成什么恶劣后果。如此一来，朱雀能够不受打扰地安歇的夜晚其实不算多，就算工作日的夜晚没有宾客前来，他也需要例行公事般自行用道具锻炼下身吮吸根茎的技巧，以免“生疏”或是“忘本”。除去每次分娩后需要收缩产道、稍加休养的过渡期，便只有在与能够独享他整个周末的祭司共度的时候能安睡上不错的一觉了。

也不是说他们不会做爱，只是辉夜更多倾向于将时间排布在白天，真正在夜里窸窣脱去对方衣物的次数并不算多。三年下来他亲历了他的表亲从懵懂稚子成长至今、已然对性事相当熟稔的整个过程，回想起来还颇有些感慨万千。令人唏嘘的是，枢木朱雀分明已经不再是原先的无垢孩童了，他的眉目间却还保留着纯真澄澈的迹象。这观感乍出现时会叫人觉得矛盾，细想下去却也不那么奇怪——他诚然是彻彻底底被隔绝于外界了，虽说被逼迫着习得了多少超出他年纪的取悦人的手段，但只论心性而言，可能比大多数同龄人都还单纯些。

他衣袍下的身体有些单薄，不过也算养了些漂亮的肌肉线条起来，虽说定然不足在外界摸爬滚打的武者和军旅中人那般精悍，但就耽于床笫的体能和耐力而言是足够了。他仰倒在地时衣衫已松散了，下摆滑落至腰，露出整段光裸腿脚，以及形状逐渐丰盈起来的臀肉。他的大腿中段往下有更多抽打所致的红痕与青紫掐痕，有那么一两道的边际暧昧地落入他的股沟，而他坦荡荡地向祭司展示他股间的风景，浅赭色的肉瓣颇具煽动性地翕张着、居中的更深处隐约渗出清亮的淫水痕迹。

“——嗯……”

他在被挺身进入时发出柔软喘息，随着一迭一迭的加深捣干逐渐变作放浪甜腻的呻吟。他的嗓音已经开始变化了，不似原先那般稚嫩清亮，而是略微沙哑了些，大抵是将要依着更贴近男性的方式去转换。这并没让他的发声方式变得粗哑刺耳，反倒因为多了暧昧哑音而更为撩人。祭司俯在他身上操开他，纯体的自我修复能力相当惊人，经产过数次的阴道也能得当地吮吸好再度置入的阳具，经由一两次夸张鼓胀后再度回归平坦的小腹上也不见余留下的妊娠纹。相较于别处的发育，他的阴茎的成长倒是明显滞缓了不少，至今仍是孩童般软软小小的一段，在性事中派不上多少用场，只能在他被带去巅峰时诚实地吐出些稀薄粘液来显示他的身体状态。

这显然是年纪轻轻便数次受孕所导致的结果，辉夜意识到。不过，当然了，既然已经成为了“壶”，往后也不会有要他用自己的阴茎为别人授种的机会了。年长些的祭司边刺着他的阴穴边抽手把玩从他的衣摆下露出的细嫩性器，壶便哀哀叫唤着，好似被人搓摸他无用的男性体征比被更加成熟的肉棒操开身体更加令他难堪。他很快高潮了一次，喘息间身下沥出更多蜜液。他的足踝夹在祭司的腰后颤动，他的黑衣被进一步开解，年轻男人的手掌穿入他的衣襟，探入底衣内侧搓弄，手指蹭在他胸脯上被濡湿的一块衣料附近打转，缓慢而刻意地按压了一下他的乳尖，随后才慢慢抽出手来，将沾在指腹上的一小滴乳白汁液涂抹在他的下嘴唇上。

“漏出来了。”辉夜说，“你自己也闻到了吧？”

他在壶的颤音喘息间将其上身衣物彻底扯开，露出对方微微鼓胀起的胸脯。这里发育的规模不算夸张，更接近寻常男性受体的平均水准，远不如女性受体那般丰腴。即便如此，那微妙的鼓胀感也是稳定存在的。打从一年半以前开始，壶的泌乳分量便到达了可供喂养的程度，虽说依然只够亲自哺养少数几个孩子，也比此前的少而稀薄要好得多了。

因而打从那时起，枢木朱雀的通常日程里就多出了一项安排，即每日清晨洗漱后便被固定回床铺上、由吸乳器去汲取乳汁。或许是考虑到无论如何汲取都无法哺养所有婴孩，这项看似不能间断的安排实则和每周工作日的其它安排一样，在周末时是可以松懈不顾的。所以辉夜来度周末时可能会遇到这类情况，没被及时取走的乳汁因饱胀而出现溢漏。他叹着气，在弥漫开的温软奶香中埋下头去，口唇含住壶的右乳，微微使力吸吮起来。

他身下的捣干未停，阴茎顶在战栗不止的壶体内抽动。在他的舌尖尝到甘甜的温热汁液时，朱雀开始大声啜泣，夹着他性器的甬道又一次开始痉挛收缩，紧紧吮着他的操干动作的同时愈发湿润滑腻。而在他用空余的手指紧握住对方的另一侧胸乳、让富余的奶汁就这样通过挺立的乳头涨溢出来时，啜泣变成了混着柔软哑音的哀求。

“……嗯——请不要、捉弄我了……啊啊……”

十三岁，祭司想，也不过就是上个月的事。无论是对性事无比熟悉的敏感腔道，还是发育过的、胀满汁水的胸乳，都不该出现在这个年纪的身体上。哪怕是为生计所迫而出卖肉体，或是在需要服产役的地区，那些普通的受体开始在人身下打开腿脚、用生育权来交换生存权益的时段也不会早到这地步。他在无奈之余还有些烦闷，虽说这部分不良情绪并不是在针对眼前的年轻表亲，他操进对方的方式还是不可避免地粗暴了几分。

然而朱雀没有就此提出抗议，只是委屈地哼了几声，接着便顺应他的动作抬高腰臀，两腿都缠上他的腰背，足踝抵在他腰间轻轻勾起了。进入青春期的壶开始脱去稚嫩身姿，样貌舒展得英朗了些，衣衫下的胴体则出落得愈发诱人，让人很难在面对他温顺驯从的模样时压抑住心中邪火。辉夜在操进他的宫颈时才抬起头，抽手触抚他刚被用力吮吸过的、红肿胀硬的乳头，乳孔深处还含着些未被吮干净的奶汁。朱雀夹着他的腰呜咽不止，被狠狠掐捏的左乳上淌满了白色汁水，沾染在光滑的浅麦色皮肤上的样子颇具煽动性。年长些的男人望着身下的少年人，感受着对方一迭一迭被抛向巅峰时肉洞间的抽搐。也好，他想，如果说你还能从这样的事情当中取得快感……虽说这原本也并非你所愿吧，你是被逼迫着变成这副放荡堕落的模样的。

他在射精过后才重新低下头去，在对方的颤音喘息间抵在微微起伏的胸口前，舔舐掉先前被抓捏到涨溢出来的奶水。随后他熟练地从对方衣袖内侧扯出方巾，草草揩拭了两人的股间。壶之间的囚人在他的搀扶下撑身坐起，口中漏出声细软呻吟，一条腿还跨在他膝上，就这样维持着衣衫散乱的状态抬头看他，澄澈绿眼明亮得惊人，微红的眼角挑起些许缱绻餍足。祭司想要说些什么，面对着他这副坦荡模样又忘了言语，只得抿起嘴唇揽过他，在他额角与发鬓间落下些亲吻，以此来掩饰自己难以言喻的焦躁不安。

 

“听说您要去东京了。”朱雀说。

在用过定时定点送来的午膳后，他们玩了盘将棋，看了部内容经过筛查的影片，随后朱雀小憩了一会儿，再醒来便开始做他尚能在室内做的那部分剑道修习。身为壶自是没有需要出外对敌的机会，然而六族中有部分话事人认为让他藉由修行保有些毅力和活力也算不错，另外也有些大人在光顾这里时对他身上保留的一部分武家子弟的干练气质颇为中意。反正在缺乏正规指导者的情况下，他所做的练习最大的帮助也就是在保有肢足协调性之余叫他的体魄更为结实罢了，很难再继续精进。

虽说拥有非配育类型的准入许可，但藤堂镜志郎从一年前起便不再踏入壶之间了。不仅是还在当任首相的故友，他连其他军中旧部都一并疏远了许多，好似是过早地打算抽身淡出、回去民间做个更为闲散的独人了。就此辉夜听到过几次议论，说那位保留了过多“迂腐的武人做派”。依照他的猜想，这位恐怕是对首相及背后的六族近来的某些做法过于不满，其中可能也包括“壶”的设置与使用这一茬。

然而这些话题不能在朱雀面前提起，最好也别妄加揣测。辉夜暗叹了一声，望着一板一眼进行滑步打面的少年人，心中对还算来得及抽身的武人生出些羡慕。简单的修行结束后，朱雀闪身进入卫浴，再出现时已经不再是宽松道服打扮，完成了这一日的第二次更衣。时间渐晚，来访者既无特殊要求，他便在洗去汗渍后依照规矩换上了轻薄浴衣。晚餐送来前他伏在桌案上粗喘，衣摆撩到腰上，被充分撑开的股穴卖力吞吐着来访者的男根，令其在能够享用膳食前先充分享受完自己的身体。

他在回去里间后才出言询问，发话时眼睛瞥着墙壁顶端的那面狭窗。外头已经入夜了，这一夜亦没有被囚禁的月色落入此地。祭司从他背后靠近他，将他拥在怀里，低头埋在他蓬松顶发间呼气。“一次短行。”辉夜说，“不过三天罢了。下个周末我还会来看望你的。”

他感到怀中的少年人松了口气，就像是在真心实意地期待自己的每一次到来一般。是从何时开始的呢？壶的身上时而会流露出一丝对自己的依赖感，宛如紧紧抓着唯一落入深渊的线绳、唯恐它会断裂一般。为什么呢？因为我所施舍的这份不全是假象的温柔吗？他暗自思索着，有一瞬替对方感到可笑又可悲。朱雀在他身前微微勾下颈首，温顺地向他应声。“是。我会等您前来的。”朱雀说，犹豫片刻后又吞吞吐吐道，“这回是……父亲那边又……？”

“嗯。”辉夜随口答道，“关于去年开始的外贸入口紧缩，民间的反对声浪在增大。首相想知道族内能否为此提供什么帮助。”

“直接索要帮助，而不打算寻求别的建议吗？”

“意见是一致的。”他说，“当下要做的只是镇压罢了。”

朱雀皱起眉头，年长些的来访者则松开他，从侧边探过头，有趣地端详他的表情。能够透露给壶的讯息总是很少，不过简单的一两句对时局的谈论或抱怨并不打紧。硬要说的话，截至目前为止，辉夜都并没有刻意在他面前严守口风。他不需要发表多少见解，没有人会专门去听他的见解，就算不考虑他在隔绝于世间养成的心性过于单纯这点，就算他给出的言论并不天真，别的大人也不见得喜欢他对外界形势妄加评论。

他能够听。从来往的人们的口中，一些下意识的咒骂，一些联络外界时的随口提起。他能够看。人们的脸色，对他表现的好恶，无关他的表现的喜怒哀惧。“壶”是用于接纳的，他当然能够接收到比囚禁和饲养他的人们所以为的更多的讯息。那些问题并需要他去关心，多半都与他毫无干系——但如果说他还能去思考一些超出封闭居室范围的事情。

就像从窥窗中看见一线不能触及的光亮。

他的双眼还望着高窗，而辉夜再一次伸手揽住他，想提醒他还想多听点什么的话也许坐下再说。朱雀在被搭住腰际时微弱地哼了声鼻音，身躯也微妙地摇晃了一下。“勉强到你了吗？”辉夜低声问他，又一次亲了亲他的发鬓。少年人的手指在身前绞紧，显得有点忐忑不安。

“不，怎么会呢。”他慌乱而小声地说，“只是您……近来的欲望好像变强了……”

他的面上还余留着情事过后的红晕，浴衣领口也有些松垮，叫人能从合适的角度窥见他微妙隆起几分的胸乳曲线，以及撒落在肩颈间色深的斑驳吻痕。“大概不是我这边的问题吧。”辉夜若有所思道，愈发紧密地揽住他的腰身，手掌贴在他同样逐渐呈出曲线的侧臀上轻轻抓捏了一把，“你成长了不少呢。”

“是……是。”六族的壶低下头去，看上去更为不安了，“非常抱歉。族内的大人们也说，再过些日子就该加强对我的看管力度了，因为我变‘危险’了。如果不严加把守的话，会将罪恶发散到别处的。”

诚然，祭司想，长期以来作为欲望的承载体而活，你当然会被塑造成这样的存在了。藏在暗室中的秘密，在授育中逐渐成熟的果实，原罪与不可宣扬的丑闻，若是叫外人窥见了你如今的模样……壶在这难捱的沉默中蜷起肩膀，自喉中哽出微弱的呜咽声，好似想要嚅嗫致歉，却一时寻不到该在此时使用的字词了。

他在下唇处咬出了一小圈齿痕。辉夜用两指抬起他的下颌，凑近他，含住他咬出的痕迹，温柔摩挲了片刻才进一步封堵住他的口唇。朱雀顺从地张开嘴，让人能随意掠取他口中的津液，咽下他喉中哽出的细微响动，然后用颇为煽动而情色的方式一遍又一遍搅动他的舌头，让温热灵巧的软肉湿黏紧密地勾缠在一起。他被亲吻到双腿发颤，脱出自由呼吸时面颊潮红，辉夜又一次拨开他的浴衣下摆时，瞥见他股间淌满了清澈黏液。“你又擅自发情了呢。”辉夜说，指尖抹过他身下淌出的淫水，抬至他自己眼前要他看清。

朱雀眼目迷离地望来，主动张嘴含住那两根沾了自己体液的手指，舔弄吸吮如对待更需要他以口舌去清理的东西。随后他被压至房间一角，悬抱在空中打开腿根，顶在墙沿捣开他股间汁水淋漓的私处长驱直入。他在一次次颠动间时而放声抽泣，时而迷醉呻吟，当中夹杂着高亢而幸福的淫叫。

“……痛、啊，痛——好舒服，那里……啊啊……又要……”

他湿得厉害，被插得浪叫不止间有粘稠汁水溅出、淌流至地面上。祭司抓住他的臀底，指尖扒开他的股穴，于是未清理掉的一部分精液也随着他的痉挛高潮而坠落在地。朱雀主动攀着入侵者的肩膀，紧夹着对方的腰饱足吃下整根曾经对他而言过于凶狠的器物。就好像已经遗忘了三个年头前自己被同一件东西操到小腹浮凸时的痛苦惨状，这会儿他用热乎乎的子宫口裹着那根阴茎，依照他被教导的方式努力地放松吸吮，以便从中榨取出需要射入他腹中的事物。祭司叹了口气，挺腰狠撞在他的深处，身下捣出噗呲一声响，旋即抵在那儿埋好、短暂地换作小幅的颠动。

“……又、啊——辉夜哥哥……又要、为您种上了——啊……好胀……太多了……”

不再那般幼小、但依然过于年轻的壶喘息着，足尖缠在入侵者腰际勾紧，温软呢喃足以让任何正值血气方刚年纪的人在他身上失去理智。辉夜在再一次射了他满腔之后抱稳他，让他能自行放下腿足站回地面。他们的动作太缓，躯体挤碰耳鬓厮磨间拖延得太迟，但不至于让祭司错过每每令自己不寒而栗的部分——那双绿眼依然明亮得惊人，却如同折光的玻璃，宛如生生挖去了曾属于活人的、能够正常地为自身情感而欢笑哭泣的双眼，而放入了不会轻易损坏、不会表露痛苦、叫人喜爱的美丽的死物。

 

仅从寻常街道上看的话，东京和过去没什么两样。积攒的愤怒通常作为暗流而存在，愈发尖锐的矛盾也不会体现在普通民众的日常生活中——当然了，这是在行程安排中不途径任何贫民区的必然结果。年满二十的所谓继承者与未来的掌权者依然停留在棋卒的位置上，不想叫他看的便不去看，不想叫他去听的便听不见，即便通过别的某些渠道而突破了这重管控，不该他发表意见的地方也没有他的话语权。

皇辉夜从两日的会议中抽身出来时，留给他的闲散时间已经不多了。真正做决议的部分轮不到他，真正需要他发表个人意见的可能性也微乎其微。他在下榻的酒店扔下了有些繁重的礼服，换了面料更轻薄的袴在晚间出行。夜间的新宿町依然灯火通明，寻常事务从业者、晚归的学生与出来揽客的流莺各自有其落足之处，此外由于正值夏季，沿街也可听见些使用异国话语的交谈。京都来人在商业街的架桥上驻步，手中捧着凉茶乘着晚风消暑。有属下随在他侧畔，说是护卫或是族内的眼线都无妨，不过明面上他不会做出什么出格举止，所以这类人起到的作用也就是寻常属下那样——主要用处在于帮忙跑腿。

虽说除去不定时地购买饮品之外，倒也没什么特别需要人代劳的地方。辉夜正这么想着时，往街面方向下眺的目光忽然被其中一组人给吸引过去了。一行四人，当中有一架轮椅，推轮椅的女性是一张典型的日本面孔，看似是四人中年纪最长的一个。辉夜只在她身上投以匆匆一瞥，又以同样的速度瞥过旁边少女模样的同行者。真正令他惊愕的是另两人，轮椅中的女孩与走在她身侧同她交谈的男孩。说是“男孩”，实则也到了逐渐抽出少年人挺括身形的年纪了。他们都是一副相对平凡普通的打扮，但干净齐整得显然没在身陷于什么落魄的处境。你们，辉夜想，已经离去的人、六族过去的失误和错漏……为什么在这里？为什么是此时？但倘若是为旧日待遇讨要说法而来，断然不会完全不走漏半点风声。

所以这的确是私人性质的出行吗？辉夜皱起眉头，留意到那女孩正常地睁着双眼，不时扭头看向沿街还亮着灯光的店铺门面。如今他又重拾了三年前隐隐约约窜生的古怪感，仿佛那对名义上落难至此的兄妹背后还藏着什么更为惊人的秘密。大抵是因为他盯着一行人出神的时间太长，旁从的属下随着他的目光看去，陪着他一道观望了片刻。“外来者？”从故居中带出、不曾留驻过枢木神社的属下随口评判道，“是留学生或游客吧。看相貌是欧联那边的人，也可能是不列颠尼亚的。”

“不列颠尼亚。”辉夜给出肯定答案，然后将剩余的疑惑含作不易叫人听清的微弱咕哝，“那位……小姐，眼睛已经无碍了吗……？”

那对兄妹似乎并未留意到来自高处的注视，然而随在他们身后的少女在某一刻蓦地抬眼，目光凌厉地扫过整道架桥。她的视线落地或许在辉夜身上多停留了一秒，或许没有，后者不敢担保。她收回目光，没有出言提醒同行者有人在窥视，即使隔着这样的距离，辉夜也能觉察到她的嘴角噙着一抹古怪的微笑。六族的祭司缓缓吁气，沉思半晌后才松开眉头，将余下的凉茶一饮而尽，然后看向一旁随时听候命令的属下。

“你随身带了空白纸笺吧？——没有的话尽快替我找来，然后帮我递一封信过去。”他吩咐道，“有那么一位腿脚不便的年轻女士需要照顾，出行中遇到的阻碍应当不少。也许我能稍微提供些指引。”

属下应了一声，看似对他这突然发善心似的命令有些摸不着头脑。然而这大概也没触犯到什么需要遵循的规矩，所以属下从随身挎包中寻找了一番，将纸笔都递给他，让他在开始为自己的一时脑热而悔过之前背过身去，草草写完了几句和“腿脚不便导致的出行问题”半点关系都没有的留言。

 

他在睡梦中又见到三年前的幻影，彼此之间表现得亲昵无比的几个孩童，异国的皇子，足够敏锐的知觉与利箭般的目光。若说谁对你有所挂念的话，他想，那个人并不是我——那个人只能抱着最后的梦境溺死在黑暗里。如果你也一样还惦记着什么，如果孩提时代的约定于你而言还有任何意义，那么我便替那个人向你道一次迟来的告别，让你知晓他还活着、他只是不能再见你了——然后那残存下来还在延续的梦境便可以结束了。

他醒来时还有些心神不宁，冥冥中他有种预感，即那位皇子并不是那种愿意放任别人单方面终结全部事态的主儿。他的预感在午前得以证实，他们正预备叫客房服务把定好的膳食送上门来，套间的门铃忽然被先一步摁响了。随行的属下愣了片刻，大步流星地走向前门，而那股奇怪的焦虑促使辉夜也起身同去，驻足在距离门板不远的地方，听属下隔着门缝向外头的人沉声发问：

“谁在外面？”

外头沉默了片刻，旋即响起一个清亮稚嫩还未沉淀完毕、但已混入了柔和沉稳成分的少年声音，讲的是标准的、不带口音的日语。“神圣不列颠尼亚帝国第十一皇子，第十七皇位继承人，鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚。”对方说，“此间的主人给我递了简信，我想知道他是否有同我正式相见的兴趣。”

套间内的两人齐齐愣住了片刻。辉夜先反应过来，短暂瞥过还在瞠目结舌的属下，旋即看向透过声响来的房门缝隙。“让他进来。”他在一咬牙之后迅速作出决断，“给我们留个单独谈话的空间。”属下这才反应过来，对他露出一个不赞同的表情。

“大人。”属下说，“恕我直言，大人，就这样贸然与陌生的异国势力相接触，对于您的人身安全而言，或许有些……”

“我已经年满二十了，我知道什么叫做冒险。”辉夜沉下了脸。他口吻冷肃，摆出了那副偶尔会在族中仆从面前刻意显露出来以让自己过得轻松些的傲慢态度。属下登时低下头去，纵使还是一副不赞同的模样，却也不再直接跟他顶嘴了。“无碍。”在房间里的另一人如他所愿地闭嘴后，辉夜又说，“我这里捏着对方所需要的讯息，他不会加害于我的。”

他说得过于笃定，在与他僵持少顷后，属下只得妥协应是。房门被拉开了，陪从的男人走至门外，面上的表情恢复作沉稳模样，但还隐隐透着敌意。进入房间的仅有两人，前一夜里坐轮椅的年轻皇女和助推轮椅的成年女性都并不在场——自然了，若是要进行谈话，带上一个容易被人挟持的弱点并不明智。门板再度关拢，辉夜检查了门锁，又额外挂上了链条，另掏出一块方帕来平置于锁链间，掖好平整边角，用于在事后检测门外的下属是否会悄悄入室旁听。他做完一切后才引来客到里间落座，隔着一面狭长桌几交换视线。年轻的皇子自是端坐于他面前，另一位少女模样的同行者则站立在他身后，看似散漫随意地抱着胳膊，既不像习武之人，也不像是导师或亲族之类的身份。她的眼瞳中氤氲着明亮金色，与套间的住客短暂相碰时似有若无地发笑，从容得好似万物皆尽不萦于心。

“京都的皇辉夜。”然后是皇子先开了口，“久闻大名，初次相见——还是说，这其实并不是我们头一次见面呢？”

他还是那副十足敏锐的样子，晶紫双眼中投来的目光犹如箭矢，样貌轮廓还比从前更锋利了几分。“您的记性很好。”辉夜苦笑着答道，心下对眼前的年轻皇族多提起几分警惕。对方身上并无敌意，但这并不意味着没有其它潜在的威胁。皇子略眯起眼，用那正在变沉的柔和嗓音说：

“这不是更方便叙旧吗？”

“的确。”辉夜答道，“可您要知道，我能做的也仅限于此。”

没有茶盏，没有蒸腾而起的朦胧雾气，没有缓和的余地。没有多余的客套话。皇子的指节叩在桌沿，神情骤然变冷，纵使身形还单薄得几近瘦弱，他身上的气质也霎时间凌厉了几分、叫他面上残余的稚嫩陡然消隐无踪了。“我需要知道那个人的下落。”他缓慢地陈述道，“作为首相的独子，枢木朱雀其人已经从公众视野中消失三年了。他的父亲还在当政，关于他的新消息却是一条都没有，也没有被报失踪或身亡。你给我递了信，你愿意与我谈话。你知道我是为何而来的。”他的指节在桌沿张开，扣下指腹逐渐按紧，白皙细长的指节都反折过去，修剪整齐的指甲前端压挤得失去血色。

“所以我问你，”那皇子一字一顿道，“他在哪？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有路人内容提及，涉及双性、未成年和产乳，请注意避雷。

皇历二零一零年夏，被放逐的皇子在异乡的土地上尝到了败北的滋味。

他没有长久流落于海外，亦没有在原本一触即发的紧张局势中迎来开战的炮火。若是要不知内情的旁人来评价，多半只会将让他勃然大怒的部分视为孩童的天真。有什么呢，不过是失去一个玩伴，一个难得的同龄友人，就算在嬉笑间半是严肃半是认真地探讨过未来，那种孩提时代的虚妄言语也会随着年岁的增长而显得可笑、继而被刻意遗忘不再提起。旁人会这么认为，自诩经历丰富的成年人会这么认为，然而对于实际面对变故时的孩子而言——

“他不在这里了。”警卫说。

就连友人平日修行和活动的区域都不得靠近，他被直接拦在屋舍之外，回应给他的只有充满不耐的冷漠言语。是时首相独子已有三天不见踪迹，而神社中的氛围不知怎地也压抑沉默了许多。四下打听没有消息，尝试觐见首相本人也被阻拦，加之此前几日里奇怪的异样感，驻足在树影下一脸难色观望着他们的和服丽人，以及那个人比出的噤声手势——不要询问，不要声张，不要让任何人知晓……

“那不是你们有权过问的事情。”警卫说。

皇子锲而不舍地四下奔走并就友人的下落问题连续追查了两日，进一步获得的信息也相当有限。有人说他们“无权过问”，有人更干脆地说“往后你们也再无关系了”。混合着轻蔑与讥诮，还有一些针对外来人的警惕。若是说打从一开始就不希望首相的儿子与外来的皇族交好，为何到此时才阻止？若是说出现了什么新的变故——然而这追查也无法继续下去了。

许是对没完没了的答问失去了耐心，或是想叫他彻底死心，在第三日再去询问时，警卫行伍中直接分出两人，一左一右架起他的肩臂，将他扔出了他们所看护的范围。有点痛，皇子被摔落在地时咬着牙想，在做出粗暴举止的成年人们抛下自己离开后才慢慢站起，检查腿上与手肘间是否有擦伤。他被抛下的地方距离神社入口处不远，这一日依然没有闲散游人前来参拜，他的窘态也不会被多少无关的人窥见，起码他自己是这么认为的。下一秒有一面同样属于成年人的宽厚手掌搭上他的肩，引得他警惕地一弹，回过头去望见的却是迥异于当地人样貌特征的几张脸孔。

来人所穿的是帝国样式的制服，开口时是他所熟悉的母语，面上的表情温和恭敬，无论哪样都是他许久未见、也自以为再无法得见的了。“什么？”皇子下意识地反问了一句。使者打扮的人替他掸了掸衣服上的尘土，目光有一瞬变得阴冷了不少，低低咕哝了一句“那些劣民胆敢这样做”。

“潘德拉贡的祸乱已然平息，两位殿下的母妃也已无大碍。”旁边一人接过了话头，耐心地将先前所说的内容对他重复了一次，“皇帝陛下说，是时候让两位回归本国了。我们是前来迎接二位的。”

“回去？”皇子茫然望向一行使者，所见的担忧关切都不似作伪，哪怕只是因为接下了无法违抗的使命，做到这程度也足够了。他感到一阵轻微的晕眩，手指支住额角用力揉动了几下。事态的发展在方方面面都脱离了他的预想，宛如交错的涡旋拖住了他思考和行动能力。“为什么？我还以为——不，母亲没事的话……”

他喃喃自语了几句，惊愕远多于应有的喜悦，好在使者们不是更为严厉的亲长、对于这个年纪的孩子不会过多苛求，见他这样表现也只是出言安抚他。不对劲，他想，整个都不对劲。此前遣送他和娜娜莉的理由，此前被告知危亡的母亲，此前让他困扰、让他难以应对的暗潮汹涌，从某一刻起仿佛都不再成为难题。然后是另一份认知，叫他回归到当前的困境，叫他不可置信地看向自己被逐出的方向，那个他无法获得的谜底。

“……我们要离开了？”

他在那一个夏季里尝到败北的滋味。于常人而言，他的经历或许更像是一次过于年轻时会发生的那类邂逅，总会如同所有孩提时代的梦境一般无疾而终的。然而他是被迫放弃了他理应获得的答案，让那些人所说的“再无关系”短暂地成为事实，而事情本不应如此发生。分离不该如此仓促，既无征兆也无告别的机会。而且，他在乘上归国的航程时想，若是你得知了这些、若是你发现纵使你回来也再不可能找见我们了——你该如何作想呢？

 

皇历二零一三年夏，匿名出行的皇子坐在宽阔的套间中，凝视着他过去曾一瞥而过的一个影子。

京都的皇辉夜，当前来看与日本境内的政治骨干还挨不上边，然而作为六族的年轻一代中最出挑的一位，他在有心人眼中的知名度并不算低。未来的话事人，恐怕也是将来要代表六族与后任的政治首脑交好之人，这会儿已经拥有了足够沉稳的气度——是那类会被推举到台前当作棋傀的温和气度。作为男性而言，他的样貌或许过于秀丽了，佐以东方人本就柔和的面廓，乍看去容易叫人一阵恍惚。他将黧黑长发在脑后高高绑起，一道束辫垂在后背，唯留下从额顶梳开的两绺发丝顺过耳鬓自然搭落，身着浅灰白与近黑的深青拼接的马乘袴，这副打扮多少为他增添了几分英气。外观无可挑剔，一眼看去不会叫人轻易心生厌恶，这也是来访者至此还未对他本人发难的缘由。

“有些事我必须要澄清。”接待访客的青年人叹息道，“那封信的用意并不是邀您相谈，否则也不至于连我落脚的地点都不写明了。当然了，我相信以您的能力，想要派人寻查出来并不困难。”

“你这是在责怪我贸然上门给你添乱呢。”鲁路修挑起眉梢。桌对面的青年人有些愁苦地笑了，微微垂首向他致歉道：

“在下并没有这么说。”

倒也是，来访的皇子想。对方的处境多半也不太好，族内的眼线若是一直随在附近的话，自己来这一出可能会让对方有些难办。“没关系。”于是他说，“外头那人若不是你的亲信，一会我让他忘了这桩拜访就是了。”

“您拥有那样的手段吗？”辉夜讶然道。

“你觉得呢？”鲁路修反问道，“我能够在这个局势不明朗的时间点以平民身份来到东京，还敢于不带任何护卫地拜访六族的重要棋卒，不可能一点倚仗都没有吧？”

接待他的青年人抬起下颌想了想，点头认可了他的说法，面上神情也严肃了些。“是。失敬了。”辉夜低声道，“其实您不必那样做，毕竟‘学会使用适当的话术叫下人别太多嘴’也算对我的考验之一。那么，既然您自己提到了这点——您在这么个‘局势不明朗’的时候来到东京，以我浅薄的理解，并不止是为了游玩吧？”

“你倒是不反驳我的说法。”鲁路修颇感有趣地望着他，“关于‘棋卒’这点。”

“我拥有自知之明。”对方从容地答道。

鲁路修笑了，指节又贴在桌沿叩了几叩。“尽快放权给年轻一辈作为过渡才是更明智的抉择，显然六族的当权者犯了跟我父亲一样的错误。”然后他说，“固步不前导致昏庸，封闭导致高压悉数施加于境内，阶层被割裂，矛盾被激化。过去父亲动用战争的手段转移矛盾，然而三年前——打从那时起他便保守了许多。我所生活的国度本就是个过于庞大的怪物，如今它变得更糟了。”

“您在渴望战争吗？”

“不，我在寻求转机。为了保全自身和胞妹不受侵扰，首先我得从弱者的地段爬出来，其次我想知道能否拥有做出改变的契机。”他冷静地对答，适时瞥见对方面上一抹疑惑，“你是想问‘为什么不在本国内运作’吧？——我不能将全部属于自己的力量都放在本国境内。那不够安全，而且会招致某些足够精明的家伙的注意，要是这么早就被盯上了，我的日子就不好过了。另外，我能争取来的出外游览的机会不少，日本只是其中一站。”

“虽说我确实不过是一介棋卒，然而我也是能够接触到真正核心的棋卒，至少消息上是足够灵通的。”辉夜又一次苦笑道，“您竟然真的敢于在我面前坦白这些啊。”

“目前来说我只是想自保。连一个继承权排不进前十位的皇子为求自保而进行的民间运作都要进行干涉，我觉得六族的气量还不至于小到这地步。”鲁路修坦然道，“我不否认我还有另外的目的，但——严格来说只与我想要追查的事情有关。信不信由你。”

怯懦。他看得见怯懦，那是一种暧昧的、模棱两可的态度，既可能顺从于自幼以来便被教导的忠于亲族的理念，亦可能因个人的犹豫不决而止步不前，因而出卖自己的可能性是对半开的，余下要做的便是将结果引往自己所求的方向——这只是首次对谈，那么争取来一个微妙的倾角即可。皇辉夜的双手都置放在桌下，从小臂走势来看应当是双手十指都紧绞在膝上。片刻后那摇摆不定的天平晃动了一丝，在度量过程中出现了又一个他可以推助一把的缺漏之处。

“恕我冒昧。”那青年人低声道，“皇子殿下目前的年纪是……？”

“十三岁。”鲁路修说，“等到年末的话。”

“以这样的年纪来尝试入局，您不觉得有点太早了吗？”

“以十岁的年纪被囚禁起来又如何呢？”他反问道。

套间的主人怔住了，眼神一时间游移起来。那是一双翠色的、同他记忆中的友人很是相似的澄澈眼睛，如冷玉，如深林，盛夏里会被落入叶隙的阳光映亮。有多久未能见到了呢？鲁路修想，片刻后才定下心神，一并压低了自己的声音，让自己尚未成熟的音色显得更沉稳些。“我不是傻瓜。”他说，“没有讣告，也没有完全抹去他存在的痕迹，单单只是不再出现也不再被提起……是被囚禁了吧。我不知道他具体触动了哪条敏感线，或是犯了什么过错，但就他的遭遇而言，我应当没有猜错。”

“很敏锐。”辉夜说。他的表情变得更为捉摸不定了，隐约透露出一丝不忍。所以那也是你的软肋吗，鲁路修想，感到天平向着自己多倾斜了一分，尽管这并非他刻意引导的结果。

“不否认吗？”

“如果一个答案就能安抚下您的情绪，让您不至于采取什么额外的行动而引发混乱，我认为是值得的。”辉夜说。他略微垂下眼睑，嗓音更为低哑柔和了几分。“但恕我不能直接将他的具体下落告知于您。”

“哼嗯。”鲁路修扯起嘴角，知道自己已经获得了一部分许可，“日本境内？”

“当然。”

“大概不在东京吧——京都？”

“是的。”

“不止是他父亲的意思吧？”

“没错。”辉夜答道，“是六族一致的决议。”

“哈。”鲁路修嗤笑了一声，“我还以为在不满十岁的时候被流放出国已经是最糟的待遇了呢。同样是没有自由，流落到外人手中和被自己人囚禁这两种情况，给人的感触还是相当不同的吧？我个人觉得反而是第二项更令人气恼些呢。”

“六族没有‘抛弃’他。”辉夜说。他的嘴唇短暂地抿作一道生硬的弧线，旋即又放松开来、恢复作那副温缓恭顺到叫人挑不出任何毛病的神情。“当然了，性质并不是完全不同。某种意义上也算是让他能够在相对安全的地方‘避难’吧。”

话音落下之后，他的嘴唇还额外毫无必要地颤抖了一下。又是一下。鲁路修凝视着他垂落的眼睛，套间的主人则一直未将目光抬起相对。他们在静默中对峙了许久，鲁路修才缓慢地叹出一口气。“……是吗。”他说，又以好似相当随兴的方式跳转了话题，“如你所见，我们在结束‘避难’之后过得还算不错。家妹经悉心治疗后总算双眼复明，又还处在不需要为更多皇族职责所困的年纪，如今也能由我作陪四处游览一番。”

套间的主人这才慢慢抬起眼睛，面上浮起一抹狐疑。“不打算深究了？”

“怎么说也是首次谈话。如果这就一路刺探到会触及六族敏感神经的机密，我就该担心你是否会翻脸逐客了。”鲁路修轻笑道，“想要获得情报就得同价交换，或至少表现出自身的价值，对吧？”

他尽量摆出一副足够真诚的模样。他所说的不假，三年过后他多少学会了在适当的时候按捺住自己的脾气。京都来人怔怔看了他一小会儿，翠色双眼闪了一闪。“您可真是……出人意料。”皇辉夜低声说，“我原本真的只是想给您捎一道消息来着。”

“可惜那对我来说并不是一道可以令人安心的消息。”鲁路修回答道，“在这种情况下，传讯便是一道引线了，而我不会轻易让它断去。”

他们又不咸不淡地闲聊了几句。皇辉夜为他指了几处东京附近的观光点，又给出了一些可为残障人士提供帮助的服务线路，就好像这当真是一次再普通不过的散心旅行。随后电话铃响了一道，客房服务主动询问是否要送入午餐，而鲁路修在这时起身告别，并摆手回绝了送他和随行者到门口的提议。然而套间的主人还是起了身，此时的青年人比他高出不少，藏在宽松着物下的身形略显单薄，有一瞬看起来无害而文弱。鲁路修平静地扭头回视，下颌微微压低，道出一句嘱托。

“如果你能见到朱雀的话，代我向他问候一句吧。”他说，“娜娜莉也很想念他。”

他们在出门时又一次与此间主人的侍从擦身而过，那男人留下一个不甚友好的恫吓眼神，鲁路修只当没多留意。门在他们身后关拢，而他沿着宾馆长廊向前步行至电梯间前方，脚步顿了一顿，重新提起向前迈往下行的阶梯。此前在交谈中始终维持沉默的长发女性安安静静随在他身后，直至他在下行半层楼后蓦然停步，挥拳直击在墙沿发出“砰”的闷响，才轻缓地叹息了一声。

皇子背着上方投映的光亮，将自己的表情藏在阴影侧。疼痛令他自肢端到小臂都发起抖来，仿佛一击回响的余韵。“C.C.。”他低声道，指尖刺在自己的掌心纹路里。身后的女人自上层台阶处伸出手来，轻轻搭放在他的后颈上。

“我听见了。”

“我希望我的猜想是错误的。”

“日本境内的受体数量占总人口的比率比不列颠尼亚高得多，生存环境也不如帝国境内那样恶劣。”女人说，“考虑到这方面……你不一定要往最坏的方向考虑。”

“你的意思是把那家伙所说的‘避难’当成是普通的藏匿和庇护。”鲁路修说。他平吐出一口气，又深呼吸了一次，然后咬着牙根发出一阵打颤的冷笑。“我也希望如此，我真的希望。可是他在害怕。”他轻声说，“我逼迫他谈到那个话题的时候，他在害怕。他根本就不想提起，最后也不过是采取了折中委婉的说法。”

他的呼吸急促了几分，他紧咬的牙关间开始迸出微妙的变形征兆，他的掌心比先前更痛了，宛如指甲尖端开始伸长、弯曲，逐渐扭曲作锋锐的兽状。他感到烦闷，烦闷致使燥热难耐，再多兜转几道或许就会激活天性的杀戮欲望。贴在他颈后的手掌动了，抚过他的颌骨与脸颊后逐渐向上，牢固地按住了他的双眼。

“鲁路修。”女人的声音说，“冷静点，鲁路修。”她的声音如冰一般渗入他暴动的意识海，强迫他拾回一线清明理智。年轻的皇子猛地抽了口气，松开了抵在墙沿的拳头。他踉跄着踏前了半步，而身后的女人躬下腰来，将呼吸压覆在他的发顶上。

“你承诺过可以成为我的共犯吧，C.C.。”他说。

“是的。”女人说，“从你做好准备的那天开始。”

“很好。”他答道。他在逆光的狭缝里调平呼吸，自唇角扯起冷笑。女人的手指从他左眼处松开几分，于是他得以自黑暗中重新获得一道明晰视野。“我这是被看轻了啊。”他低声说，“是认为我不够理智成熟，还是认为我缺乏决定性的力量呢……像是能够改变秩序的那种？”

他抬起头，唤起一道既得的力量，投映于眼瞳、浮现于表显，在阴影中闪过一片殷红血光。

 

祭司在回返故居的当夜便禀报完了所有要事，然后在还没有新要务吩咐下来的周五上午即前往壶之间。这会儿理应是取用乳汁的时刻，然而他才迈入木门便听见了似有若无的喘息声与肉体的碰撞声。辉夜皱了皱眉，拉开纸门迈入居室，室内的熏香换成了馥郁玫瑰，而通往里间的门半开着，喘息与裹带着粘稠水声的碰撞也清晰起来。他靠近门边，犹豫片刻后还是提步走了进去。在里间的宽大床铺上，壶正在被来客使用着，口中时而漏出混着痛苦与欢愉的甜蜜声息。

有吊绳从顶上垂落，藉由束具固定住他的肩与腰，而他的四肢也被绑缚好了，叫他维持着屈膝趴伏在床的姿势，让微微鼓胀的胸乳能够自然垂落。今次他穿了靛青底纹的漂亮振袖，应当是当日的预约者的指定。此刻他的领口被扒开，挤奶器的吸盘紧贴在他胸脯上，底部连通的玻璃器皿恰好置放在身下床铺中，这会儿器皿的底部已经蓄积起厚厚一层乳白汁水了。若是无人前来打扰的话，他应当在整个过程中都安安静静，不作抵抗、不加动弹也不发出什么容易惹人不快的声音，唯独在汁水将尽而被吸痛时会轻声呻吟。然而许是乳头也相当敏感的缘故，辉夜是见过他在被固定成这副小乳牛模样时腿根抽搐着打湿贴近股间的衣料、浸出狭长水渍的情景的。由于他的下半身会因汲乳过程而紧张痉挛，而这副腰臀高高抬起、整身都被固定好了无法挣脱的姿态恰好十分合适从身后骑上，有些大人便偏好选择这个时间来取用他的身体。

所以这会儿他的衣摆又一次被高高撩起，股穴被来客的用力冲撞反复撑开，身下床铺都溅上了抽插挤碰间淌出的淫水。这次的访客是公方院家的大人，按年岁而论比辉夜都大出一辈以上。体型不甚高大的中年男人夸张地耸动着腰身，故意顶得还在被汲取乳汁的壶摇晃不止、因扯动了坠在胸口的器皿而哀哀呻吟。如此一来那敏感的股穴必然是吸得更紧了，男人也满意地发出舒爽叹息，时而抬手一巴掌抽打在少年人的屁股上，令其更加红肿也更饱满翘挺。辉夜看得有些不耐，然而他知道这不是他能出声打扰的时刻。他屏息退在墙沿，等候前来享乐的男人活动完毕，在听闻到响亮拍击声与痛苦啜泣时还是禁不住在背后攥了攥手指。

约莫在一刻钟后，房间里才完全安静下来，只剩下床上的囚人和旁观的祭司。先前的客人离开了，汲乳的程序也结束了，有专门的仆从进入房间替他松开束缚，让他得以瘫软在床喘息歇气。仆从们离开得亦很迅速，离去时向祭司躬身致意。这一日后续的授课安排还未开始，于是待到多余人等都离去后，祭司缓步靠近那张床铺，将手掌搭放在床上那人半裸露的肩头上。

“——辉夜哥哥。”朱雀柔和地发声。他翻身侧蜷，眉心微蹙，单手搭放在小腹上揉搓，青涩的、早熟的、诱人的情欲气味混合入飘散于整间居室的馥郁玫瑰香中。他的乳首还肿胀着，他露出的脖颈与锁骨间点缀着先前的、新鲜的、褪色的与殷红的斑驳吻痕。“您这是……需要我为您做些什么吗？”他的声音略显沙哑，缓慢挪动着胳膊，像是想要自行撑身爬起，“稍等，我去擦拭一下……”

辉夜搀扶了他一把，帮扶他侧坐起来，吻了吻他汗湿的鬓发。壶被这动作拖住了身形，一时间错失了离开床铺的机会。他将头枕在祭司的胸膛上，缓缓加深了呼吸，片刻后小声问了句“您是想就这样做吗，或者您只是来对我进行检查的呢”。辉夜兜住他的肩背，再三思虑后还是沉下心来，做出了不知是否会令自己后悔的决定。

“朱雀。”他低声说，“我见到你过去的友人了。”

闷在他胸口的少年人轻轻笑了。“您这是在说什么呢。”朱雀说，“我不是一直都没什么朋友的吗。”

“是不列颠尼亚的皇子。”辉夜说。他咬了咬牙，逼迫自己将不足危险的部分一次性倾倒完毕。“他在东京，我见到他了。没有公务在身，看上去是私人出游性质。他托我……向你问好。”

他半晌没有得到回音，这才低下头去，扳住怀中少年人的肩膀，迫使他从自己胸膛上离开，以看清他的表情。倾入天井的一道光亮，可望而不可及，注定不能伸手触碰，也永远无法抵达光芒照映之地。然而对于囚禁在黑暗中的“祭物”来说，这已经是超出预期的恩赐了。

所以他分明看见枢木朱雀的神情变了，不再是固化下来的乖巧温驯，也不是见到自己时那类拘谨的欣喜。是惊愕，是愧悔，是畏惧，是不可置信，在此之上——那双玻璃般空洞沉默的眼睛陡然活了过来，流露出一抹生动的悲恸。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未成年妊娠提及。

“我失约了。”朱雀轻声说，“鲁路修会因此而责怪我的吧。”

他沉默了太久，忽而深深低下头去，将那双难得一次流露出真实情绪的眼睛给藏了起来。他说得平静，话音落下后轻轻一抖，而后不再有多余的动静。辉夜仍然按着他的肩膀，那一下颤抖在切实触碰下变得分外明显。在“壶”的身份之外，这毕竟才是个年纪尚小的少年人，就算已经学会了压抑自己的喜怒哀乐也难免露出破绽。“那两位殿下一早回去本国了，并没有在原地等候太久。你也知道的。”辉夜说，“你无需自责。”他想去抬起对方的脸，那少年人却就那样勾着颈首摇了摇头，口中发出短促的惨笑。

“我知道。”朱雀低声道，“……我知道啊。”

他始终不愿抬起脸来，辉夜也不再强迫他，冲着他勾下的脖颈认真端详片刻后叹了一声，将他搂回自己的怀中。“抱歉。”辉夜说。他的表亲总算愿意在他胸口将脑袋抬起一些来，贴着他的衣襟闷声问话：

“为什么要道歉？”

“你在悲伤。”辉夜说，“我似乎不该提起有关他的事。”

话一出口他便想唾弃自己的伪善。看似是在关心对方的感受，其实也不过是在扯去昔日伤口上的遮障物。为那份已然失去的自由而悲伤哭泣才是理所当然的，可朱雀已经不再哭了，他只是慢慢抬起手来，按在自己的心口上。“我不太明白。”朱雀说，“但我感觉没那么坏，我不过是觉得……”

他还贴在辉夜的胸膛上，就这样微微仰起脸来，蹙紧眉头好似在思索。假使说悲伤之外还存在着什么，一点儿遥远的感怀或更具备冲击性的、纯粹的喜悦，因为一个人、一句话、一段被提点而起的记忆就心神动荡，这样的感情波动理应是属于正常人类的。然而一点儿火光刚从他眼里被点燃就又变得虚弱无比，很快便自行熄灭了去。“……该感到抱歉的人是我。”朱雀说，“我不该再去想关于外面的人或事了。”

他是守着身为壶的本分，辉夜是知道的。不要去肖想注定无法获得的事物，于他而言这才是最好的选择。然而那孩子……辉夜回想着十一皇子的眼神，那双过于早熟的、仿佛已经能够窥破一切秘密的冷淡凌厉的眼睛。注定不会安分守己，且必然会在某个时刻往潭水中砸落砾石激荡起阵阵涟漪，甚至可能将全局都搅个天翻地覆——或许最初的一枚已经投下了。

“你总会听见的。”辉夜说，比之告诉对方更多是在自言自语，“哪怕不是由我来提及，你也总会听见一些事情的。”朱雀安静地倚在他怀中，肩膀又轻轻抖动了一下，没有继续说话。

 

他们不再谈起关于鲁路修的事。祭司仍然依着族里的指示行事，在一些场合公开露面，与一些地方政要相见，同时听话地不发表任何属于自己的意见。偶有那么一两次，他会想起那位谈吐自如又锋芒隐现的异国皇子。不列颠尼亚的环境与日本的很不相同，帝国方面向来崇尚争斗与强者为胜，有关于权力的争夺过程也一直不乏血腥，那样的环境下培养出的继承人会比逐渐僵化的日本要更好些吗，那位皇子又是否也是一个典型的掠食者呢。然而生活在毫无意外方面重归正轨之后，辉夜便也渐渐淡忘前些日子那个小插曲了——本该如此。

一个月后，皇子所下榻的旅店地址被摆放在了他的面前，三天以内祭司便又一次启程前往东京了。当晚他们在一张圆形的桌台前相对而坐，这回被人主动拜访的年轻皇子面现讶异，并以相对平静的口吻告诉辉夜他赶了个巧，翌日他便会启程去往别处了。鲁路修没有明说是要离开日本还是仅仅去到另一座城市，辉夜也不追问。他依然让族内派来的随从留候在外，说是皇子殿下对于某些旧事还耿耿于怀，若想取得其信赖最好还是表现得更为亲切一点。所以在场的依然仅有三人，另一人是上回见过的那名奇怪女子，她外观上的年纪并不会比辉夜更大，然而后者谨慎地多看了她几眼，总觉得她比年轻的皇子更叫人捉摸不透。

“那是C.C.。”这次鲁路修总算帮忙做了介绍，“是……我母亲的朋友，但跟着我只是自己兴趣使然。用不着管她。”

名字也很奇怪的女子坐在更靠近电视的长沙发上，背朝着他们挥了挥手，头也没抬一下。相比他们的谈话内容而言，她似乎对她面前的甜点更感兴趣。辉夜知道自己此次作为登门的那方更不应提过多要求，遂收回探查的目光，从背袋中翻找出一个小巧木盒，郑重地以双手拿起又平放在桌面当中。

“这是什么？”鲁路修问。

“见面礼。”辉夜答道，迟疑片刻后又加以补充，“只是私人所赠，无需多想。”

他被那双紫色眼睛给看着了，意味深长的目光在他身上几度流转，末了收了回去，落在闭拢的盒盖上。“有劳了。”皇子微微颔首道，将它挪放至靠近自己的一侧，但并没有将它当场打开进行确认，“我可以将它作为示好的讯号吗？”

“您无需这样直白地说出来。”辉夜低声回答。

他听得对方以尚处于变声期的嗓音不高不低地笑了一声，他们的目光再度在空中相碰。“这倒是有点出乎我的意料。”鲁路修抚摸着闭锁的盒盖，“我原以为我还得至少再递两次请帖，才会换得你这边的一次主动邀请呢。”

“上回您也没有递请帖。”辉夜提醒道，“您是不经招呼直接登门的。”

他说完后才意识到自己的说法似乎直白得有些不够礼貌，为此他有些惴惴不安，但鲁路修看上去一点儿没生气，反而饶有兴趣似地挑起了眉头。“说出你的来意吧。”鲁路修说，“是作为六族的使者，还是仅代表你自己的意志？”

“这会对您即将采用何种方式来进行回应产生影响吗？”

“说不准呢。”

年轻的皇子将手掌从盒盖上挪开了，十指交叉起来搭在桌前。先前的惊愕早已从他面上褪去了，此时他恢复一副沉稳做派，面对未经预约的登门者表现得毫不慌乱。辉夜本还有些踌躇，见了他这副从容模样也渐渐安下心来。“我们上次的会面已经被族中知晓了。”随后辉夜如实讲述道，“我所上报的理由是，我在尝试弥补昔日的过失。如您所知，数年以前您与皇女殿下一同被送来日本时，是被首相与在背后支撑他的六族视为弃子的——失礼了。当时对二位多有苛待，但既然二位被重新迎接回帝国的权力圈内，维持良好关系的重要性就需要进行重新评估。”他顿了一顿，叠放在膝上的手掌动了动，一边捏紧了另一边。“您的继承权排位不算靠前，由我这个不成器的晚辈来接待再合适不过了，能够消除掉双方旧日的隔阂也是好的。”他继续说，“我是这样进行汇报的，没有提及别的因素，应该也不会导致……别的什么人被追查。”

毕竟不过是孩提时代的梦吧，他想。对于会将人塑造为器皿的大人们而言，那是多么不值一提的小事，理应被随随便便遗忘，自然也不会明白当事人会怀揣着怎样难以割舍的懵懂依恋了——纵使那依恋是无用的。他这么想着，又记起那双玻璃般的眼睛活过来的一瞬，一点微末的光彩与面前的年轻皇子眼中的光亮相叠合了。鲁路修张了张嘴，原本平静无波的神情变得柔和了几分。“多谢。”他说，“我原以为你完全是六族的棋子，看样子还是有一些作为独立的人而进行深交的价值啊。”

还真是像之前一样毫不客气，祭司无奈地想。随后他微微低下头，换上了更为郑重的表情。“我的背后仍会有家族内的眼睛，我不会将这点隐瞒于您。”他沉声道，“我此次前来是为了询问，大人。族中有人怀疑您回返日本的动机不纯。虽然我未将这点直接上报，但您也确实提到了您在暗中进行活动。那么，您可知道近日来在本州中部活动的‘解放阵线’？您这边有与之相关的消息吗？”

鲁路修没有当即回话，他仍然叠着手指，用两根食指的指腹敲打起了自己的指节。他是在思索，亦是在进行观测。在他加以沉默的时间里，辉夜已经想好了几种可能的后续，以及自己在上报家族时需要采取的说辞。这段沉默必然说明了什么，比如双方某种程度上的默契，而这份默契竟是源于各自都不会完全坦诚。“若是我说‘不’，”鲁路修终于重新开腔，微笑着进行反问，“你会相信我在这个回答上是百分百诚实的吗？”

 

京都的来访者不太好对付。在将他送出门之后，鲁路修回到桌前，长长地吁了口气。“虽说我这次确实没有专门隐藏自己的行踪……唉。”他揉了揉太阳穴，“那个辉夜和他背后的庞然大物都让人不能轻视啊。”

C.C.从沙发上爬了起来，抹干净了嘴角沾上的奶油。她一步一踮地走近先前用于谈话的桌台和座椅，而鲁路修拿起那个小木盒，外观看上去只是个普通的储物盒，不到巴掌大，里头也只能放些小玩意儿，外侧的花纹虽然精美但似乎没什么特别寓意。鲁路修拨开盒盖一侧的金属栓，小心地将其完全打开。里头没有什么贵重的易碎物，浅色的丝绸底上盘着细细一绺柔软的褐发。

“真是狡猾的礼物。”鲁路修说。实际见到里头的内容物时他并不意外，但还是忍不住扯了下嘴角。“这是在叫我放心呢，还是在对我进行警告呢？”

他将那一小绺发丝拾在手中。即使在舒开之后，它们也柔和地打着卷儿，整体长度不算夸张，还待在人脑袋上时应该是普通的短发。“是自然脱落的头发。”C.C.凑过来看了一眼，指着其中一端说，“发根相当完整，看上去也不像是硬拔下来的。”

“还没变干枯，数量也不算太多。要么是从梳齿上拿下来的，要么来自于枕间，而且就是这几天的事情。”鲁路修说，“无论是哪种都能证明他们之间的关系足够亲密。这么回想起来，当初我被放在枢木神社的时候，似乎是听说过的。虽然因为年纪小而没被着重强调……首相之子有婚约在身，是家族中指定的对象。如此说来，一位被六族推到台面上年轻有为的表亲应该是不错的人选吧。”

他说话的语气还算平静，但他已经忍不住皱了下眉头，嘴里隐约有些发苦。“示威？”C.C.猜测道。鲁路修晃了下脑袋，想要驱散掉压抑在头颅中与胸腔里的几分郁愤。

“不见得。”他说。以他目前对皇辉夜的了解来看，这份所谓的“礼物”中应该不包含多少恶意的成分，可是像这样慎重而诚恳的提醒反而让人更加为难。“但如果说这就是他的归宿……”

他将那一小绺头发举到面前。他闭上眼，将柔软发丝压覆在自己的嘴唇上，小心得像是在对待容易破碎的泡沫。他嗅到一点儿似有若无的甜香，因成分太过复杂而显得过于圆融，想要细细分辨也无从下手。是精心挑选的香料，洗浴的痕迹，诸多混杂的人造物。他仿佛隐约把握到了什么，又觉得自己什么也没能探明。至此为止了吗，他想。像这样一个沉默的吻，落在一绺已经不会再回到那个人身边的头发上。已然终止的故事，未曾发生的故事。沸腾的愤怒消失了，取而代之的混杂的茫然与不甘。

“鲁路修。”有人叫他。

年轻的皇子用力吸了下鼻子，敦促自己尽快清醒过来。“嗯，我知道。拥有归宿不等于接受命运。就算他的性命无虞，我也还没能证实他真正的处境。有些地方不太对劲，如果只是提早与人完婚，是用不着像现在这样完全销声匿迹的。”他睁开眼，“而且我还得为娜娜莉做考虑，海外的运作依然是必要的。”

他不敢看镜子，害怕发现自己的表情不够坚定。他将那绺头发放回盒中，将木盒重新盖上，然后拿起它来走向待打包的行囊。“你才这个年纪呢，别太勉强自己。”同行的魔女在他身后说。鲁路修将他所获得的这份礼物用力塞入行囊深处，在备用的衣物间妥当地存放起来。随后他支着膝盖站起身，抱住了自己的双臂。

“三年了，C.C.。”他说，“对于被迫消失的人来说足够长了。”

 

筱崎咲世子在翌日清晨才回到他眼前，脸上找不见一丝惫色，低着头平静地告诉他“打点好了”。他们在早餐过后便办了退宿，乘上了前往新宿的电车。在筱崎流当代传人的带领下，他们没有在道路错综复杂的车站里迷失太久。出站后步行两个街区，拐入一片外观不太起眼的民居，在廉租房的广告与几个脸上脏兮兮的孩童之间辟出一道小路。在他们的目的地处，咲世子抬手在门板上重重叩了三下，停顿片刻后用手掌拍了一下，又屈起指节来叩了三下。半分钟后那扇不太起眼的门开了，从中探出一张年轻的脸。他的个头比咲世子还要高上一点儿，眼睛是温和的湖蓝色，五官里明显带着些迥异于东亚人的特征。“哎呀，欢迎。”他点头道，将一行人都迎进了门。

门里头也不过是小小的单人居室，不太长的过道一侧通向盥洗间，另一侧通向应该是卧房的地方，但那里不见床也不见铺盖物，显然是被改造成了工作间，勉强有些空间能让所有人都坐下来。房间里亮着灯，所有的窗帘都拉拢着。鲁路修在桌前看到了一张照片，是一个温柔微笑着的妇人带着一男一女两个孩子。

“我本想邀请各位去城郊的办事处的，但那一片的负责人今天恰好不在，还是直接把你们叫来这里更加方便。”工作间的主人说。他看上去大概十六岁出头，就算考虑上混血的外貌特征给人带来的混淆感也绝对到不了十八。作为一个活跃范围不算太小的在野情报组织的负责人，他会给人造成的印象与他本来的脸之间还是有些差距的。鲁路修审视了一会儿这张脸，而后弯了弯嘴角。

“我还以为会看见一位更老成些的头目。”他说。

“别说我呀——您这不是才和舍妹的年纪差不多大嘛。”“赤炎”的实际话事人说。鲁路修又看了眼那张照片，只轻快地一瞥便收回目光，伸出手去与对方相握。“我可没有半点轻视你的意思，请把这当作是称赞吧。从获取情报和统筹部下的能力来看，比你更为年长的人也不见得能做得更好。”更为年轻的皇子一本正经道。这番话换得了对方的微笑，他们一齐松手，坐回了不算宽裕的空位里。“那么，如事前递交的信笺所言，我仍然是来寻求有关‘解放阵线’的消息的。”鲁路修说，“这回我希望贵方能够提供更有价值的信息，或直接是某种可靠的沟通渠道……在此之前，怎么称呼？”

“红月。”工作间的主人答道，“红月直人。既然皇子殿下终于愿意以真身相见，对于这份信赖我也唯有坦诚相报了。”

 

祭司在周末才回到壶之间。纸门拉开的时候，端坐在矮榻前的人没在阅读或书写，也没有主动起身前来迎接他。这一日的壶换了素色外披，面颊上泛起的一抹不正常的酡红被衬得分外明显。他将双手都捂在嘴前，躬着半身干呕着。祭司慌忙大步赶去他身边，探他额头时摸到打湿了额发的冷汗。“怎么了？”辉夜问道。壶渐渐顺过气来，放下双手按在膝上撑住自己的身体。

“您也该见惯了吧？毕竟不是头一次了。差不多是时候了，这一次又开始了。”他低声说，“是之前您留下的，还有公方院家的……”

他又干呕了一下，咳了两声之后才慢慢抬起头。他的身体素质不算差，但或许是开始为人孕育后代的年纪太小，他总还是会出现比较明显的妊娠反应，而且在体内的胎儿为复数个时会更为严重。辉夜将他搂在臂弯中，要求他进房间去躺下。“我又不是以折磨你为乐的。”祭司严厉道，“就算还想侍奉我也要等你缓过来再说。”朱雀闷在他怀中应了一声，随着他一道站起来，脚下发飘地走回里间后被他安置在了床上。辉夜倒来了热茶，将杯盏摆放在床头等滚水稍凉些。侧蜷在床铺上的壶扯过被褥，收拢胳膊抱着自己的小腹，一双绿眼睛轻轻眨了眨。

“您又是从东京回来的吗？”

“没错。”辉夜说。许是那副略显疲惫的模样触动了他的恻隐之心，或是他本就有些压抑不住想跟人提起了，他在稍加犹豫后进行了补充：“去见了一个有点危险的人。”

“看来您对那个人的评价很高。”朱雀轻声说。他将眼睑阖上了一半，脸上异常的血色迅速褪去了，又呈出一抹病态的青灰。祭司用方巾擦拭了几下他汗湿的前额，又轻轻抚过他已经不再像更为年幼的孩童那样饱满的脸颊。

“我不敢说他的生活方式是叫人羡慕的，但至少他的气度和觉悟已经相当值得钦佩了。嗳，我竟然在这样称赞一个年纪比我还小的人呢。”辉夜感慨道。朱雀抿了下嘴，眼睑也颤了一颤，但没有主动开口应声。“你不问是谁吗？”

“我不能问。”朱雀说。他将侧脸埋进枕巾里，肩膀抖了一抖，发出一个奇怪的单音，忽然又抬起脸来。他的眼睛又活过来了一些，蕴藏着几分希冀的光彩，却又微弱得好像稍加触碰就会熄灭。“我……我可以问吗？”他嚅嗫道。尚有人心者该如何拒绝他呢？如果这就是他仅能拥有的愿望了。

“可以，只当是我们之间的一点小秘密吧。”辉夜说。他俯下身去，像哄孩子般圈抱住壶的肩膀轻轻拍抚，听见对方所发出的一点儿像是喜悦又像是哽咽的声息。“作为交换，朱雀，能否告诉我更多有关那位皇子殿下的事呢？你所认识的他是怎样的人？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “赤炎”取意自“红莲业火”。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 包括部分路人内容，涉及双性、近亲相姦和未成年妊娠，请注意避雷。

今次约定的地点在绕中心城区修建的环形高架桥上。换乘一次轨道列车，在目的地附近的车站绕开人群从出口旁的暗门处下行，走工作人员通道，依照预先收到的密码打开拐角处另一扇不起眼的门，就可以进入一个视野不错的隔间了。这地方算不上是办事处，不过是一个惯用的情报交接点。鲁路修侧身进入最后一道门时，个头与他差不多高的红发女孩正在冲着隔间里的另一人不满地噘嘴，多半又是什么学校方面的麻烦。和她哥哥不同，那女孩还在正儿八经地念书，虽说不过是普通的平民学校，而她缺席的课时也不在少，但她始终挂着那么一个学生的身份。鲁路修隐约觉得她的心思应该也不在学校那方面，但溺爱妹妹的兄长大概都希望比自己年幼的血亲能拥有相对正常的生活。女孩离开隔间时多看了他一眼，没向他多招呼一声就顶着一头乱发跑远了。

红月直人驻步在窗边，桥梁底层的空间外横亘着坚硬的支架形状，将能够俯瞰见的城区景象切割成块。他们正常地互相寒暄，又在某一时刻齐齐沉默。他们相见的次数也不算少了，以其它方式维持通讯的次数则要更多。“赤炎”的管事人所拥有的人格魅力不浅，是那类叫人愿意在公事之外也维持普通的交际的类型，不过虽说他可以在私人往来上相当真诚，他在另一方面却是相当谨慎。可供贩卖的情报向来定价严格，平日里绝不会漏嘴多说出一句话，对于曾经合作过的客户或简单接触过的其它势力，保密工作也做得相当良好，唯有在征求过当事方同意后才会选择性地对外透露出一部分信息。因而在解放阵线的问题上，鲁路修连续碰了好一阵软钉子。外来者总是要接受审视的，他对这个道理心知肚明，并暗自希望能尽快寻得一个转机。

这回他隐约嗅到了一丝不同寻常的气息。他们一同驻足在十二月的寒冬里，混血的少年人远眺着城区，湖水色的眼睛如结了冰般凝重。“这个国家早已停滞不前了。”他在沉默良久后忽然说，“固步自封，获得权位的群体拼命攥着自己既得的那份利益，一边嘲笑着不列颠尼亚的暴政，一边对本国的民众进行同样的剥削——我们就是这样的‘下等人’，但我本人还算幸运。”

“这个问题可能有些失礼。”鲁路修顺着他的话头说，“你看上去不像是受体。”

“对。我与妹妹都拥有一部分神人族的血脉，在我身上是非显性的，在我妹妹身上倒是早早凸显出来了。但她出生时身体过于孱弱，结果还是被她的父亲给抛下了。”直人说，“至于我嘛，我是母亲在走投无路去自愿服生育役的时候最早那个批次的孩子之一，结果落得了最为奇怪也最为普通的体质，既不像是神人族也不像是受体，不能为人生育也没有多么强大的力量。没有人愿意认养我，母亲便把我带在身边。”他前倾了身子，小臂撑在倾斜的玻璃上，神情平静得有如在讲述别人的故事。“她所带在身边的两个孩子未来的处境都会比她更好，这就是由先天的血统与体质所决定的……多荒唐啊。”

“明明是个情报组织的头目，这么简单就向外人交底了吗？”

“也不是什么特殊的故事。卡莲的情况跟我不太一样，但本质上的区别不大。”他耸起肩膀，“我是想说，这样的故事在日本已经有太多了。都不需要专门去探听，随便在街头转悠一圈就能碰上好几起真实案例。”

而你不认为这样的环境是合理的，鲁路修想。他能够稍微把握到对方的真实态度了，这是一次自证与一次试探，这是作为关系尚可的熟面孔愿意向他透露的部分，但作为“赤炎”的头目，有些话不能轻易摆到明面上。“这是你们愿意与解放阵线保持密切合作的原因吗？”他求证道。那长他几岁的年轻人弯起嘴角，没有将否认的话说死。

“还算不上是‘密切’呢。”直人说，“最多算是友好和睦吧。”

“你能接触到解放阵线背后的主事人，这就足够了。”鲁路修说，“既然你想把自己的立场暂时摘出来，那就这样吧，我也不会逼迫你当即改变主意。往后或许会拥有一些三方洽谈的机会，你是愿意让‘赤炎’作为单纯的桥梁，还是另有打算，也是由你来决定的。”

他知道这类活跃在街头巷尾、游离于底层边缘的人想要什么，认可与尊重都是必须的。混血的少年人轻声叹了口气，表情却似乎轻松了些。“皇子殿下把零花钱砸在这种地方，不会被您的亲族责骂不务正业吗？”他玩笑道。鲁路修跟着他一道笑了，假装不赞同地扁了扁嘴。

“皇室中比我更为不务正业的家伙可是从来都不算少。”鲁路修说，“就算要挨骂，那几个继承权排位比我更靠前的家伙还能帮忙顶着呢。”

“也对，境外势力的渗入可不是一句‘不务正业’就能定论的。”直人轻快地说。他的目光有一瞬变得相当锐利，很快就又恢复作更为温润无害的样子。“我会为您进行引荐，但我不保证解放阵线那边对一个外来者的态度会有多么良好。”

“我可没打算亲自介入日本内部的问题，只是希望能够拥有一些关系良好的伙伴。”鲁路修声明道。他眼前的情报组织头目不置可否地咂了下嘴，将目光从窗外收回到他身上。“解放阵线中聚集的都是些对时下的首相与他背后的六族做法不满的改革派吧。”鲁路修回想着他已知的信息，“据说聚集起来的都是些闲散独人，但多少有经济支援和军中力量在背后支撑……既然时下的状况不算太差，也没有我过多介入的余地。我只用恰到好处地提供一些帮助即可。”

“恕我冒昧。”直人微微低下头，盯着了他的眼睛，“您的真实目的是什么？为自己在国际上寻求盟友吗？”

“我说过了，不仅是日本。这里不过是其中一站。”鲁路修答道，“从长远来说是这样的，但是当然了，我也有更为私人的目的。”

他缓缓呼出一口气，想象自己的烦恼能像烟雾那般容易散去。太慢了，他想。对于他当前的年纪来说，能争取到目前的一切已经足够惊人了，但还是太慢了。打从他与最初的一个谜题硬行分隔开来的时候起，已经过去三年有余了。“我想知道六族的秘密。”他沉声说，“解放阵线中聚集的‘独人’……我可不相信他们是完全的独人。伟物的崩塌是会从内部开始的，只要有一粒砂石离开了原本的位置而聚集到别处，给内部留下空洞，然后将空洞串连作可供人进攻的路径……”他看向隔间内另一人的脸孔，同时屈起手指轻轻叩在倾斜的玻璃上。与他相对的那双眼睛里泛起一丝波澜，鲁路修觉得自己很快就能证实它的含义了。

“……这是最为合理的解释。”他说，“我有预感，我能够从他们那里得到我在追查的答案。”

 

“辉夜哥哥。”依偎在他怀中的人唤他，翡翠色的眼睛转动了一下，显得有些惴惴不安，“你又见到他了吗？”

祭司将壶抱在膝上，从那双颜色与自己很是相近的眼睛里看见了光亮。他心头一颤，想要伸手掩住那双眼睛又强令自己放弃了这个念头。“是的。”他如实回答道，“皇子殿下依然很精神。”

打从第二次面对面的会谈后，他就与那位不列颠尼亚的皇子有了更为频繁的往来。多数时候他们无法实际会面，但在那之后也还发生了几次。既然提报给家族的借口是消除隔阂和弥补过失，在私人交际的层面上维持联络是理所当然的。有了第二次、第三次和更多后续，能够转述给朱雀的信息也愈来愈多。辉夜尽可能客观地描述了那位皇子的气色、衣着和沉稳的谈吐方式，侧身枕在他肩头的壶便听着，偶尔插嘴就细节部分多问上一句。已经入冬了，但壶之间内的温度一如既往，不会叫人感到酷热或寒凉。有孕在身的壶身躯分量明显沉了些，面颊倒没能变得更为饱满，唯有腹部隆起圆润形状。很难说他的精神状态是比过去的几次孕期要更好还是更糟，他变得容易伤感和怔神，在课业上的注意力也不够集中，可他在能够与祭祀谈到某个人的消息时，他甚至会短暂地卸去心防，忘掉一些祭祀与他独处时不要求他严苛遵循的规矩，包括被省略的敬语。情绪的起伏与外露在可控范围内呈现出来应当是好的，但对于壶来说不见得如此。辉夜怀揣着一抹沉甸甸的担忧，看着对方的眼睛忽闪了一下，面上神情变得犹疑了许多。

“他这次……问起过关于我的事情吗？”朱雀小声问。辉夜抚摸了一下他的头发，给出了肯定的答案：

“是的。像之前一样，他问你身体状况是否还好。”

皇子殿下是很精明的，在被那份不甚隐晦的赠礼提醒过后，抛出给自己这边的有关枢木朱雀的话题就收敛了许多，几乎只是最低限度地确认一下平安。这份确认倒是次次不落，辉夜想起来。他不认为这代表着对方减少了对朱雀的关注程度，这是在耐心等待自己主动多交付出一些信任和可提供的信息呢。有些事情的真相从眼睛里就能窥得一二，就好像在面对鲁路修其人时，辉夜总能够直观地感受到对方在谈及朱雀时眼神会更温暖些。他是在压抑隐忍，但那份关切本身并没有减弱分毫。想到这里辉夜垂下眼睑，他听见枕在自己肩头的年轻表亲舒了口气，显得满足而快乐。

“太好了。”朱雀轻声说。

就只是这样简单的问话，辉夜想，是因为你不敢奢求更多吗。他无法开口向对方求证，那点儿跳曜在翠色眼睛里的光亮微弱而易碎，他对它的存在感到不安，但他也不愿看见它再度熄灭。他低下头去，而朱雀将脸仰了起来，让一副平稳的笑容直接映在了他的眼底。“鲁路修他啊，一直都在为身边的人而努力呢。”朱雀说，眼神似乎没有在确切地瞧着某处，而是向远方飘荡去了，“我不知道他回去不列颠尼亚之后在国内的处境如何，但地位完全无忧的皇子是不需要像现在这样在外奔走的吧。还是说他自己拥有一些危机感呢？……真是的。”他哼出一小声鼻音，不赞同似地摇了摇头。“娜娜莉又不是那种有野心的孩子，只是为了让她幸福的话，鲁路修其实用不着这么拼命吧。”

“朱雀。”祭司低声叫他。

他不会将自己考虑进去，他不会、或是不敢去想——那位皇子还热忱牵挂着他的可能性，在努力构建的某个未来里有他的一席之地的可能性。枢木朱雀静静望着上方，略显空洞的眼神渐渐凝聚回来，良久才又多弯了下嘴角。“谢谢你告诉我这些，辉夜。”他用旧日的方式称呼祭司，用着宛如梦游般飘忽的口吻，“我已经很满足了。”

他所拥有的梦已经活过来了。哪怕仅能由只言片语去编织，哪怕永远也不会降临到他身边，于他而言也已经是难能可贵的希冀了。一份遥远的牵挂，一抹映入高窗的月色。祭司不再多言，安静地抱紧他，伸手搭放在他隆起的腹上，感受着微弱的胎动。这样就行了，若是他能够就此满足，拥有一道可能会隐没的光亮也比沉在深渊中全然无望要好。

 

有些事情壶不会明言，或许他自己也未曾察觉到个中关键，但祭司是知道的。比如说一段关于自由年岁的回忆会在时间推移间如何被美化、被锁在脑海最深处珍藏起来，比如说孩童时期的依恋本该是最为单纯无暇的，这份纯真在身躯灵魂都被染上无数欲念后反而弥足可贵。他在提及某个人时发自内心的欢喜会让怎样的神采回到他眼中，枢木朱雀本人大抵不会意识到，而在他将那些纯粹无比的牵挂与思念展现于人前时，旁观者亦是不可能毫无动容的。

能够叫他絮絮叨叨数出大把童年糗事、又自然无比地道出更多令人钦佩的优点，被他像那样系挂着的那个人，辉夜是能够亲眼见到的。在壶的心目中占据了某个重要位置的皇子，是原本就存在于那里、只是被埋没了太久才重新被唤起，还是逐渐替代了本该存在的其他人，祭司是无从分辨也不敢深思的。然而他又有什么资格去要求壶会对自己另眼相待呢？本质上他也不过是将壶囚禁于此的人们的帮凶。

若他不过是在为此烦恼也就罢了，但真正令辉夜感到茫然无措的是另一些变化。实际在与鲁路修取得联络的人是他，能够切身体会到那位年轻皇族的处事手段与沉稳气度的人也是他。无需经过言语转化，无需通过想象描绘，他是能够完完整整认识到鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚其人自身拥有的魅力的。在理应还是青涩少年的阶段迅速成长起来，变得果敢而无所畏惧，自然而然向周围散布出炫目光辉，这其中有多少是神人族血脉的得天独厚，又有多少是他己身独一无二的特质，至今都仅作为棋子被推至台前的皇辉夜是无法妄加揣测的。这样的人当然会值得旁人去敬爱和拥戴，对他的溢美之词恐怕也不是天真的妄语。这样的人被别人所牵挂着是理所当然的，祭司逐渐这样认定，而在那双属于异乡人的、色泽美丽的眼睛望着自己时，真正被注视着的人定然是会感受到幸福的。

然而被他系挂于心的某个人注定不会出现在他眼前。他不过多提及，辉夜也不主动向他倾倒更多。亲眼所见才能确认，祭司这样想。亲眼确认的是那份留存下来的温柔，越过自己，投向远方，凝缩在一句问话里，余下的都压抑于无声处。然后祭司察觉到了，某些酸涩的、失落的、如毒蛇般啃噬着自己心脏的事物……

他在夜间猛然惊醒，尝试挥散掉留存于梦境的异乡人的残像，结果不过是久久无眠。

他在某个不独属于自己的日子步入壶之间，打算和朱雀闲聊几句以纾解自己的烦闷。他原以为自己大概会干扰到一起教学，运气不错的话他能拦下一些教师对壶的责骂，结果他实际闯入的教学现场和他预先想象的有些不同。方形主间内空无一人，倒是通往里间的门又开着，稍微靠近些便能听见肉体拍击的动静与柔软的媚叫声。辉夜对这种情形也不陌生了，径自走去门边，发觉不是一人、而是数名教养师打扮的人围聚在床边，其中一位看守在旁。“今晚又是哪家的大人要来？”辉夜向那人询问道，开口的同时忍不住皱了皱眉，“已经是孕晚期了，距离预定的分娩日子都不远了。就算胎儿足够稳固，但为了子嗣的健康着想，他也应该好好休息才是。”

“是宗像家的大人。”他得到这样的回答，“那位大人似乎……对孕期有特殊的偏好。”

放在初入壶之间时每日都要进行的性事教导理应已经停止了，但有时需要应对格外挑剔的大人，对壶的礼节或供人玩乐的腔道的状态有额外要求，便会像这样提前让教养师再临时管教一番。仰躺在床上的壶似乎注意到有人来了，偏头怯怯瞟来一眼，又被正骑在他身上的男人握着臀瓣狠狠拧了一把，痛叫一声后又听话地边抬高腿股边哀哀呻吟。在头一年的教导周期结束后，辉夜就再未被族中的大人要求对这种课程进行旁观了，偶尔碰上那么一两次也会留守在门边静静等候，或是干脆退回主间自行消磨时间。但这一次他鬼使神差地走上前去，从教养师们为他留出的空隙中膝跪上床沿，从侧边靠近了正被人捣着股穴的壶。

朱雀在他靠近时瑟缩了一下，面颈间的皮肤上泛起更深的一重血色。教导应是已经濒近尾声了，那具孕中的身子上已经没有多余的遮障物了，本该层层叠叠将其裹紧的衣物都垫在身下堆起皱褶或干脆散落在旁。辉夜一言不发地注视着眼前腰腹线条已然走形的胴体，仍有几分青涩的眉目与正在孕育出果实的成熟母性奇妙地结合在一起，形成极富冲击性的视觉诱惑，也无怪会有人想在这时来进行享用了。他伸手探向朱雀的胯间，在鼓胀的腹部下方寻摸了一番，拎起了那根软而短小的阴茎。他将发育滞缓的细小一条捻在手中揉捏把玩时，朱雀将头扭向他，瞪大了眼睛并发出哀求：

“——别……”

辉夜没有说话，手头的动作也没停下。壶因为下意识的颤抖和腿脚挣动而在他眼下受了罚，操干着壶的驯养师狠狠几下前冲之余，还将拿在手中的按摩棒直接捅进了另外一处淌着汁水的洞穴。女阴处也被加塞的朱雀抽泣了一声，为了避过更多责罚而移开了视线，继续投入而卖力地喘出讨人喜欢的柔软声息。他的腿足翘在空中不住颤动着，直至骑跨在他身上的男人用力上顶后长吁一声，扶着自己的阴茎慢慢退出了他的身体，才敢让肢足慢慢瘫软下去。

教养师们没有在壶体内留下种子的权利，他们收拾起了那些用过之后鼓鼓囊囊的保险套，然后其中一人向还留在原处的祭司躬身致意。“午前没有安排别的课程。”他告诉祭司，“您想留在这里陪伴他也无妨。”辉夜心不在焉地应了声是，在那些男人离开房间的时候便躬身抱住赤裸的壶，将其从床尾很容易岔开双腿供站在地上的人享用的位置拖放到床铺中央。朱雀有些迷糊地眨了眨眼，稍微抬起双臂来似乎想索要一个温柔些的吻，但辉夜没有迁就他，径自跨到他两腿之间，没多加入任何安抚动作便重新将他的膝弯推高了。

“辉夜……大人……？”

朱雀不解地唤了一声，一双绿眼里还盈着迷蒙雾气。祭司依然不答话，他留候在旁时就已解开腰间束缚，这会儿只消拨开形式性的衣物遮拦就能直接拖住壶的腿股向豁开的肉洞深处一杆到底。他选的是女阴，红肿外翻的肉瓣将他的阴茎形状包夹着，稍加碾磨便自缝隙中吐出更多蜜汁。

“啊——啊……您这是……”

朱雀惊慌地哀叫起来，很快就被打断作一迭一迭的呻吟。他那条已经被教养师们准备得软滑松弛的阴道内部毫无滞涩感，顺从无比地接纳了又一轮进攻。许是他饱经蹂躏的身体已经被唤起到相当敏感的程度，又或是因为辉夜已经相当熟悉他的每一处敏感区域，也知晓容易为他注入快感的方式，这一次的交合还未持续多久，朱雀就条件反射地撅高了屁股，在撞击中绷紧脊背痉挛着开始尖声浪叫。他睁着眼睛呆滞了片刻，忽而在未停歇的有力撞击中挣扎着伸过胳膊，想用手掌遮挡住自己腿间那根软小的肉条。因为经了一次高潮，那东西的顶端正在象征性地吐着些稀薄粘液，而纵使是这样软弱的性征，在某些不算喜爱男性体征的大人眼中也是令人扫兴的，所以平日里壶鲜少在白昼里或初接待来客时就变得不着寸缕，即使向人张开腿脚往往也会尽可能以衣摆遮盖腰下事物。直接以这副赤裸模样接待自己，这么快在被授精之前就先行高潮，于被严厉管教的壶而言想必算是相当不知检点的行为吧。辉夜注视着身下人面上露出的惶恐神情，轻轻笑了一声，拨开了他的手掌，又一次直接握住了他那根短小无用的阴茎。

“你在害怕吗？”辉夜问道，“我让你感到害怕了？”

他用修剪整齐、光滑坚硬的指甲直接抠入那根小巧性器顶端凹陷的小口内部，朱雀的身体阵阵发抖，摇晃着脑袋哭叫个不停。“……您今天是、为什么……”朱雀断断续续地迸出字音，在持续的粗暴刺激下不出片刻便哀声求起了饶，“……不要、碰，那里……求您了……”他不敢去拽开祭司的手腕，只得抬手遮挡住自己因羞耻而涨红的脸孔。

“为什么，朱雀？”辉夜轻声追问道，“这也是你的身体的一部分吧？虽然对于别人来说几乎是无用的……”他边顶在壶那条松软滑腻的阴道里拱动，边继续用力捏着那处发育滞缓的男性体征不放。腹中胎儿的存在使得壶的子宫沉得比平时更低，前列腺也会因时时刻刻都在遭受压迫而变得分外敏感，因而朱雀被弄得不停啜泣之余还是相当诚实地被操得汁水四溅，阴茎顶端与被粗暴撑开的阴道内部一并小幅痉挛着，还没完全从高潮中缓过来就被逼迫着推上又一次顶峰。那根东西——辉夜注视着指尖肆意摆弄的柔软形状——那根无能的器具，欲望中不必要的污秽部分……他愈是摆布它愈觉得烦躁不堪，如同在从某个人的角度审视同样污秽无能的他自己一般。在这里纾解烦闷总是很容易的，毕竟每个有权进入壶之间的人都是在此做些大同小异的事，祭司也不例外。他不再把弄那根短小肉条，而是单手按着朱雀的胯骨，另一只手掏进两人交合的股间，并拢手指捅进了另一处被人开发过的松弛洞口。朱雀在手掌的遮挡下啼哭了一声，软弱声息中仍然裹着刻意奉迎般的甜腻感。

“……这样就行了。”辉夜注视着他，温柔地低语道，“你还能通过贡献身体的这两处来取悦于人就行了。”

欲念的化身，稚嫩的娼妇，已经为那么多男人享用过、乃至孕育出那么些连自己都说不上名字的后代了，却还被某个人记挂着童真的模样。无法被那个人触及，只能在自己身下哀叫呻吟，无条件地为自己张开双腿充当性器具的角色。如果你这副模样被那个人看到了，祭司想，如果那位皇子得以知晓这一切，结果会如何呢？早早就开始在别人身下辗转承欢，像这样短小无用的性征与用于奉承他人的身姿，若是被那个人看到了，他会怎样看待你呢？他还会想要你吗……？

壶的哭叫声渐渐变得微弱了。双重身孕施加给他的负担本就不小，接连不断的性事又将他的精力消耗了更多，在对他的身体熟悉无比的祭司刻意为之的摆弄下，他在几次高潮迭起后疲累得失去了清晰意识。他在阖上双眼之后仍然不自觉地发抖，看上去是被吓坏了。还是感到害怕了啊，辉夜想，觉得我的做法和待你的方式太过陌生了吗，或者应该说在另一种意义上让你感到熟悉呢——到头来我和“别人”都在对你做相同的事，你也该认清这事实了。他咬着牙笑起来，将射出过精液的阴茎从肿胀的女阴肉壁中抽出，又改操进对方的后穴。昏迷中的朱雀变得更加不会反抗，仅在被顶到深处时蹙着眉发出无意识的呢喃。他的眼角还沾着未干涸的泪渍，也唯有在这种于床笫间被粗暴对待的情况下，他才会允许自己以生理原因为借口稍微哭出来一些。

然后、当然了，祭司凝视着那张疲惫容颜想，你当然会感到陌生了。别说是你了，就连我自己也察觉到了失控的征兆，一些前所未有的、不应出现的情绪……在害怕的不止是壶，祭司亦是在担心自己究竟被看透了多少。毕竟、是啊，我是将珍贵的宝物从某个人身边夺走了，他想。是因为家族的命令，但结果我还是在这里以既得利益者的嘴脸享受现状。如果自己真正的软弱之处被人所窥破了，若是被某个人知晓了全部的事实真相，他在那个人眼中又会变作怎般丑恶的模样呢？

他以为自己不过是踏在审判的倒计时上，他丝毫不怀疑时下的遮掩终有一日会被那位皇子给撕毁了去。倘若他料想得不错，鲁路修确实是在尝试与那道暗藏在这个国度的支架间的阵线相接触，那么他缄口不提的秘密总会被对方所知晓的。届时他们会爆发怎样的争执呢？那之后他们还能以相对和睦的氛围共处一室吗？他从此时就开始担忧了，尽是些无用的、愚蠢的患得患失。他的祭物在他身下昏睡着、在梦魇中无力地发着抖，吞吐着他的性器的洞穴不如这身体的主人清醒时那样懂得适时放松和紧缩以讨好他的阴茎，然而祭司还是在这可怜的器皿身上发泄着自己无处排解的愤懑。不能和任何人言说，更不能从当事人处取得谅解，过错从很早的时候起就已经犯下了，早已发展到了不可挽回的地步。

“——我……”

辉夜在又一次射精后停了下来，怔怔注视着已被灌注饱满、即将孕育出新一批果实的壶。他张开嘴，想要替自己辩解什么，想要为对方安抚些什么。他说不出口，他躬下身去，用指尖拨弄了一会儿两处豁开的、向外淌着白浊事物的洞眼，待到真正进行生育时它们会被扩张得更开，待到生育周期结束后又会被迅速滋养回相对紧致有弹性的状态，如此反复循环直至在性与繁衍中耗尽自身的价值。他抽开手指，瞪着自己指尖沾染上的浓稠液体，片刻后他按下指节将那些痕迹揩拭在床单上，然后将头颅俯得更低，安静地含住了垂落在朱雀胯间的柔软阴茎。

过去他从未这样做过，哪怕是将其握在手中把玩也不过是用以刺激对方的情绪，让壶温顺敞开的肉穴变得更敏感些。像这样加以安抚、像对待普通人的男根一样舔舐吸吮它是无用的，若朱雀还是清醒着的，恐怕他也不会领情。辉夜做得很慢，他不擅此道，甚至是在效仿平日里壶用嘴服务他或别的大人时的做法。他以为自己是想要弥补什么，然而在他将发育滞缓的性器完全咽在自己口中时，他所想到的并不是枢木朱雀，而是与其同龄的年轻皇子的脸。

我这是在……祭司逃避似地闭上眼，想要挥赶掉自己心头的杂念。不、不是我，他想，那股冲动不是源于我自身，不会是……也不能是。想要跟某个外族人发展出更为绮丽旖旎的关系，想要拜服于某个人，为了满足自身的情感而非其它任何繁衍与利益的诉求，对于皇辉夜来说都是不被允许的。然而，他想，若是我所想的并非自己，若是我在设想——我能弥补什么，譬如说为已经沦为壶的存在恢复一些作为更为寻常的人类应有的身体冲动，就像我在让你的梦境活过来并延续下去一般，若是我还能再为你多做些什么，譬如将你献给……

他在回过神来时便被自己胆大包天的忤逆想法吓得浑身僵硬，他的嘴里浸开一小股略带腥涩的稀薄液体，他将它们咽了下去，抬起头，睁开眼，望向依然昏睡着的器皿。呼吸渐渐变得平稳了，眉目间还凝聚着挥之不去的苦闷。祭司望着那张并不安宁的睡颜，他听见自己响如擂鼓的促乱心跳，茫然地击打在空处，无人能替他辨明时下的困境。


End file.
